All I have to give
by TwlightMystery
Summary: AU Kuro/Fai, Syao/Saku Fai’s a world famous Music Artist who ends up touring with a shadow from his past. Is it possible to fall in love with someone whose face you’ve never even seen?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue The day you went away

**Summary:** Fai's a world famous Music Artist who ends up touring with a shadow from his past all because of a contest. Is it possible to fall in love with someone whose face you've never seen?

**_Warnings_**: Yaoi/ Shonen ai. You don't like don't read I'm warning you from now. And if you don't know what that means then should you really be reading this? This story has nothing hard core but it's rated mostly for language, and some sexual situations.

**_Author's Note_**: Hey there! Umm this is my first attempt at a Tsubasa Fanfic so please be nice! This was originally supposed to be a one shot but somehow 20 pages turned into 60 and well...here we are! I'm not Japanese but if you need to know what any of the words are ask and I shall tell you. I tried to not make the characters too OOC but I may have failed miserably in that department. Please keep in mind that this _is_ a _fanfiction_ so please don't bite my head off if you don't like it. I really love constructive criticism so I urge you to point out any mistakes. Sorry but this story was not Beta'd! On that note please enjoy the fic.

**_Main Pairings_**: Kuro/Fai Syao/Saku and Ashura/Fai on the side

**_Disclaimer_**: I own nothing! Sadly Clamp wouldn't let me buy Kurogane or Fai with just 10 dollars...sigh...Oh, I also don't own the Song 'I Want You' by Savage Garden. However I do own the plot. It is a hundred percent **ORIGINAL!! **

**_Age_**:

Kurogane – 19

Fai – 21

Syaoran – 22

Sakura - 21

Thoughts '_blah_'

Speaking "blah"

Scene change

* * *

"_Kuro-pyon! Wait for me!" A child's bell like voice rang out._

'_Kuro-pyon', more commonly known as Kurogane turned to glare at his ridiculously loud companion._

"_IT'S KUROGANE! DAMNIT GET IT RIGHT YOU BASTARD!" he hollered while glaring at the idiot blonde currently running towards him. _

"_Wahh! Kuro-chi said a bad word!" The blonde teased in a singsong voice with an innocent smile on his face...'Too innocent' Kurogane thought._

_Now keep in mind that Kurogane had been friends with the 'blonde idiot', a.k.a. Fai, since before he cared to remember. So it could safely be concluded that he knew his moronic friend better than he knew himself._

_And true to his intuition, Fai hopped on his back with ease upon reaching him. Kurogane grunted as his small frame buckled slightly with the larger boy's added weight. "Huu huu, Kuro-bun's getting so strong!" Fai cheered happily as Kurogane's arms hooked under the crook of his knees to support his weight._

"_Shut-up or get off before I drop you." Kurogane's prepubescent voice growled out turning his head slightly to hide his more than noticeable blush._

_When Fai first started jumping on Kurogane the younger boy would always end up with his face in the dirt growling and yelling for the 'Idiot loud-mouth' to get off of him. Of course Fai always found a way rub it in his face that he was in fact a whole two years older (and bigger) than Kurogane before running away laughing from a furious red-eyed demon child. _

_That was when they were five and seven, that was three years ago. Now that they were growing older Kurogane's height was starting to catch up with his older friends. His small muscles were only just beginning to develop from hours of kendo and martial arts lessons too._

_Kurogane found himself slowly growing used to his friend's crazy antics and even coming to welcome them. The crazy blonde was like a leech that never left his side. You could only imagine his annoyance when he started sleeping over at the brunet's house. And to top things off the sugar-filled blonde started calling his parents 'Mom and Dad.' At first he had been mad, hell any kid would be, Fai was trying to steal his parents for crying out loud! It didn't help that his parents thought he was adorable enough to encourage him by calling him 'son'. He really couldn't say that he minded afterwards though. He found out later that Fai had no real parents; he suddenly understood why he wanted to be part of his family so badly._

_After three years of being driven insane by a wacko that went by the name of Fai, it was perfectly understandable where his small minuscule crush came from, right? It really wasn't **that **big of a deal, right? Well it wouldn't have been if that was all it simply was. His mother was the one to call it out for what it really was. _

"_My little boy is in love! Aww he's growing up so fast! Isn't puppy love adorable?" she gushed while crushing the boy in a bone-breaking hug. His father just grinned and ruffled his hair telling him they'll have 'the talk' later, whatever the heck that was... _

_He walked around that particular day lookin' like a cherry and sputtering words of denial to everyone that even looked at him funny. Sadly no matter how much he denied it he found himself slowly noticing anything and everything about Fai. And to his horror he found he could no longer deny the accusations...he was in love with his loud eccentric moronic blonde friend. Though, he'd rather down a cup of sugar than admit that out loud. _

_Fai sighed dreamily from his perch on Kurogane's back as they passed by the market place they had to go though to reach home from school. _

"_Kuro-rin isn't he handsome?" came the airy question. It sounded like it belonged more to a love struck girl than any self respecting boy._

_Kurogane scowled at the poster Fai was making goo-goo eyes at. **That** was the reason he would never admit his feelings out loud. Teen-movie sensation Ashura stared back at him with that empty smile of his._

"_There's nothing special about him at all, he's a fake. I don't see why you're so obsessed with him," he huffed. _

"_Your just jealous Kuro-pipi!" Fai laughed._

"_Of **what** you moron?!" _

"_Language mister potty mouth, and there is plenty to be jealous of. He's older than you..."_

"_...by seven years!..."_

"_...and look how tall he is..."_

"_...he's only 5'7!..."_

"_...and how long and silky his hair is..."_

"_...it's girly looking..."_

"_...how smooth and pale his skin looks..."_

"_...it makes him look like the undead..."_

"_...and how deep his voice sounds..."_

_Kurogane felt his right eye twitch uncontrollably as he was so blandly being ignored. _

"_You're insane, what's he got that I don't?" he muttered completely ignoring the list Fai spouted off for him._

_Fai stopped rambling almost immediately. His eyes went comically wide as saucers, "You like me Kuro-peeko?" _

_Kurogane almost on cue turned red and promptly dropped Fai._

"_Absolutely not! W-who would l-like such a nut-job like y-you? _

_Fai gave him a sad diminutive smile. "I'm sorry Kuro-pii but you're just not him."_

_That did it for sure; he clenched his tiny fist, turned around in a huff, and ran for all he was worth._

"_Kuro-tan, wait!" Fai was hot on his tale, so he ran harder and faster. His lungs burnt but he dare not stop as he ran straight through the market place and into a small clearing. _

"_Wait!" Fai shouted again as he tackled Kurogane to the floor._

"_Get off me!" he hollered._

"_If he's so damn special, go cling to him instead!" Red eyes glared into endless blue._

"_I am," Fai whispered._

_He hadn't meant for that to come out but it had, he'd been so mad that he let his anger take a hold of him and now he regretted it, oh how he had regretted it. _

_Kurogane stared at him with wide disbelieving eyes. "What?" _

"_I want to be with him, so I need to become famous for him to want me. I can't do that here Kuro-chan...So I need to leave." Fai refused to meet his eyes._

"_You don't need to go anywhere! Didn't I tell you already? I'll protect you from everything! So you don't need to go anywhere, isn't that enough? ..."_

"_I'm sorry but it's not love, it isn't enou.."_

"_...BUT I LOVE YOU!" His cry was desperate with the need for Fai to understand him._

_Fai had that deer caught in the headlights look again. He slowly relaxed and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss to the soft trembling lips below him._

"_I love you too Kuro-chan but not in the way you need to be loved... I'll miss you and I'll always remember you, I promise. Good-bye," with a tight hug Fai turned to leave. Kurogane quickly grabbed hold of him and cried out, "WAIT!" That seemed to be the word of the day he thought mirthlessly._

_Without another word he reached around his neck and unclasped a handmade black corded necklace with an intricate snake like dragon pendant dangling precariously about. Fai watched him, he was about to protest when a small trembling hand placed itself on his mouth. The younger boy wordlessly clasped it around Fai's neck, kissing the pendant like his parents had done countless times before._

"_It'll protect you till I find you again," it was a simple promise, a simple childish unrealistic promise._

_Fai could only nod and offer another small smile before he departed, leaving a heartbroken eight year old lying on the ground doing a damn good job at holding in his tears._

_The next day Kurogane woke up only to hear the news of Fai's foster family moving. Fai had already left his parting gifts with their Mom and Dad._

"_I'll make myself into someone you can love. Someone you won't have to hide from!" Kurogane stared at his reflection with fiery conviction in his eyes. _

_

* * *

_

-12 years later –

The crowd was massive, it was filled with people ranging from teenage hormone ridden girls to, domestic house wives, to guys who both envied and worshiped the new singing pop sensation. Their collective shouts were almost ear-shattering. The concert was sold out in record breaking time and the singer responsible for such an uproar shamelessly sauntered back onstage.

"HOW'S EVERYONE DOING SO FAR, GOOD?"

A deafening cry was his response

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

An even louder ear splintering cry answered him back this time.

"FAI! FAI! FAI! FAI FAI!"

Fai's ear splitting grin caused the crowd to go wild.

"Tonight I have something new for you all! It's an English song I've been working on, and since you've been so amazing for me tonight, I happily give you the debut for my new single, '_I WANT YOU'_!

The crowd quieted just enough to here the beginning of the song.

The drums opened up the intro of the song leading it into an upbeat catchy tune. Fai stood bouncing, rocking, and moving sharply yet gracefully to the beat. He raised his hand and took a deep breath.

"_Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place  
Where your crystal minds and magenta feelings  
Take up shelter in the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chica cherry cola  
I don't need to try to explain  
I just hold on tight and If it happens again  
I may move so slightly to the arms  
And the lips and the face  
Of The Human Cannonball that  
I need to I want to... _

_Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you when  
I get to you"_

He took a quick breath as the Chorus joined him. His eyes were half lidded in a seductive manner as his lips formed a sinful smile.

"_Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out  
Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out"_

He sucked in another deep breath and sang as sensual as he could.

"_I'm the kind of person who endorses a deep commitment  
Getting comfy getting perfect is what I live for  
But a look and then a smell of perfume  
It's like I'm down on the floor  
And I Don't know what I'm in for  
Conversation has a time and place in the interaction  
Of a lover and a mate but the time of talking  
Using symbols, using words can be likened  
To a deep sea diver who is swimming with a raincoat  
_  
_Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you when  
I get to you"_

He winked at the crowd, before beginning again.

"_Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out  
Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out"_

A single hand was gracefully stretched out as a delicate finger beckoned and enticed the crowd further as if calling them to him.

"Ooh, ahh...  
Ooh, ahh...

_Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place  
Where your crystal minds and magenta feelings  
Take up shelter in the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chica cherry cola  
I don't need to try to explain  
I just hold on tight and If it happens again  
I may move so slightly to the arms  
And the lips and the face  
Of The Human Cannonball that  
I need to I want to..._

_Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out  
Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out"_

_He tilted the mike-stand forward and gazed at everyone through his wispy bangs. The girls that were screaming were in tears now as they desperately tried to reach out and grab their idle._

"_Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out  
Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out"_

"_Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out  
Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out"_

As the song fade off Fai's dancing slowly came to a standstill.

The response to the song alone was more than enough to let the producers know that the song was more than well received.

As Fai allowed himself a breather the stagehand brought him out a stool, a bottle of water, and a manila envelope.

"I'm very sorry guys but that seems to be the end of our time together." He allowed a few moments for the crowds disapproval before continuing.

"However, I'm sure you're all wondering who the lucky winner for the 'Fly Lyrics' contest will be!"

The throng of people erupted once more before falling into a hushed silence.

"Now, the rules were simple, you had to write the lyrics to a completely original song that will of course by sung by me, and if by chance you have a knack for singing, you'll be recording with me." Fai winked at the mass again but didn't give them much time to react.

"Thousands of entrees were submitted but there can only be one winner. And the secret prize will be announced as well."

He slowly opened the manila envelope just for suspense and pulled out the paper within. As his blue eyes darted back and forth over the article the audience waited in baited breath. Fai's eyes widened slightly before he turned back to the crowd with his ever-present smile.

"And the winner is (drum-role)..."

"...Kurogane Suwa!"

"His secret prize is to go on a one month long tour with me. So if you're in the Audience Kurogane Suwa please come back stage. Well it's time to wrap this up now, you've been a great audience and I hope to see you in my next concert, GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE AND I LOVE YOU ALL!" With a sweeping bow only a prince would be capable of Fai left the stage.

* * *

"Why wasn't I informed of this earlier?!" Fai was mad. That didn't happen often but when it did he was terrifying.

"I'm sorry Fai-san but it was a last minute change. The producers thought it would be an interesting twist."

"B-but I have to see Ashura during this trip, what is he going to say about this, Syaoran-kun?" Fai's anger was over before it even started and he was reduced to whining to his manager. The youngest manger in the business mind you, Syaoran was a genius that flew threw school and could handle any situation with a level head. It made him the ideal choice hands down.

"I really am sorry there was nothing that I could do, I tried Fai-san." Syaoran really did feel sorry for the man before him. His supposed 'boyfriend' was a bastard in gentlemen's clothing, and the only ones who had the pleasure of seeing that were the ones closest to Fai. What Syaoran saw made him dislike the man instantly, which was a feat in itself.

Just than, a large hooded figure walked into the room bearing a yellow pass around his neck. Well they assumed it was a man, a woman being that large was just plain scary. He stood at a Height of about 6'5 - 6'6, his massive frame towering over both of the present males. Fai took in his appearance and did his best to keep his smile plastered on his face where it ought to be. His tall bulgy frame was donned in baggy sweats, and that was all that could be seen.

Fai groaned inwardly,_ 'He's tall and fat and probably balding. Jeez how old is this guy 47? 50? How am I supposed to explain him to Ashura? He hates company!' _

Now don't get him wrong, Fai normally did not discriminate against a fan but he was panicking at the idea of have to introduce this particular one to his love interest. Ashura only liked beautiful things and this guy seemed to be severely lacking in that department.

"Ah, you must be the contest winner, um..." Syaoran greeted him enthusiastically before trailing off.

"...Kurogane," Was the stranger's gruff reply.

Fai felt something nagging at his brain with that response. "Have we met before? What did you say your last name was?" His face took on an innocently curious expression.

"Suwa, and I don't see how we could have possibly have met."

Fai felt a little disappointed at the last name and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

"I guess you're right mister grumpy pants, but you should really lighten up or you'll scare all the little kids away!" Fai went from curious to melodramatic in 1.3 seconds.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Kurogane roared.

"WAH, Kowai!" Fai jumped behind Syaoran and hid peeking out slowly as if expecting the man to attack him. He smiled but a wicked glint crept into his eyes.

"Syaoran, what a mean puppy we've got, what if Kuro-woof's not house broken yet?" Syaoran stood there dumbly blinking back and forth between the two, looking like an owl.

"Umm..." was his genius reply.

"It's Kurogane not '_Kuro- woof," the man growled out._

It felt familiar yet foreign. Fai decided that he rather liked teasing the old man.

"Hey Kuroi-san, why don't you take off your hood? You look like the bad guy, or the villain, or even one of the creepy old men who like to molest little girls in the story books. You'll scare all of the fans away." Fai offered ever so cheerfully.

"For the last time, it's KU-RO-GA-Ne not _'Kuroi-san'_ or _Kuro-woof'. And no thank you the hood suits me just fine! I don't give a damn if I scare all your fans away. " _

"Hidoi! How mean, oh well you should pack Kuro-chuu. We're going for a month long tour and we need to record your new song too."

"IT'S KUROGANE!"

Little did Kurogane know that that was only the beginning of his hellish month with the demon-incarnate himself, Fai.

* * *

Well what do you think? Good? Or Bad? Please review! And if I get enough reviews then I may feel inclined to update later on today. I'm back from my vacation and I corrected the spelling in this chapter. Nothing to reread if you've read it before but I hope I didn't miss anything.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to know you

**Summary:** Fai's a world famous Music Artist who ends up touring with a shadow from his past all because of a contest. Is it possible to fall in love with someone whose face you've never even seen?

**_Warnings_**: Yaoi/ Shonen ai. You don't like don't read I'm warning you from now. And if you don't know what that means then should you really be reading this? This story has nothing hard core but it's rated mostly for language, and one or two sexual situations.

**_Author's Note_**: Another boring note I'm afraid. The response for this fic was a little disheartening. Everyone favored or put my story on alert but no one reviewed. Please, I implore you to review! With that said and done I hope I get a little more of a response this time. After all, every author should know what its like not to get any feed back after hours of hard work. It's a little more than discouraging.

**_Main Pairings_**: Kuro/Fai some Syao/Saku and Ashura/Fai on the side

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own anything! Wish I did though, but Tsubasa wouldn't be so focused on Sakura and Syaoran anymore if you know what I mean. Nevertheless I do own the plot. It is a hundred percent **ORIGINAL!! **

**_Age_**:

Kurogane – 19

Fai – 21

Syaoran – 22

Sakura - 21

Thoughts '_blah_'

Speaking "blah"

Scene change

* * *

"Kuro- woof are you comfy?"

"Kurogane, damnit it's Kurogane!"

"Do you want any snacks?"

"No."

"How bout a Pillow and blanket?

Kurogane felt his temple throb. They were heading to New York and they were leaving from Tokyo. Fourteen hours, he had to spend fourteen hours stuck on a plane with this wacko musician, and so far only two had passed. He took a deep breath and started to count backwards from 100.

"Kuro-muu, wanna share my sandwich?"

His vein threatened to pop, _'Screw that' he thought. _He started from 1,000 this time around until the musician interrupted him again.

"Oi kid make him shut up, would you?"

Syaoran shrugged helplessly, sure he was 22 while the man next to him was only 19 but details could seem so trivial at times. Besides Fai was hell bent on the idea that the man was 47, and no amount of paperwork would prove to him otherwise.

_"He's an over weight, old, balding man with nothing better to do than follow me around for a month!"_ _Fai cried helplessly. _

Syaoran sighed at the memory. They still hadn't seen the man's face. He allowed the airport security a look at his profile but it was over before they even caught a glimpse of his hair color. In honest truth, Syaoran was very curious to see what he looked like. _'Maybe he has some sort of horrible disfigurement.' _At least that would explain why he covers up from head to toe.

"Fai-san, would _you_ like any refreshments?" He tried in a vain attempt to redirect his attention away from the short tempered man. It seemed that Fai enjoyed his game a little too much. The more agitated he made Kurogane the happier he became. This was going to be a looonngg flight, he concluded.

* * *

"Fa-Fai-san, Sy-Syaoran!" the receptionist quickly dropped all of her paper work on sight of the men.

"Sakura-chan! How are you hime? Fai swept her up in a hug only to put her down in front of Syaoran.

"I'm fine thank you, and how are the both of you? I've missed you so much." Her voice was as sweet as her smile. Syaoran enveloped the younger girl in a loving embrace and placed a soft kiss to her cheek, the both of them blushing all the while.

"We missed you as well and we're both fine. By the way we'd like you to meet Fai-san's contest winner, Kurogane Suwa."

Syaoran led his timid fiancé to the stoic man who remained in a corner silently observing his surroundings.

She graced him with her brightest smile, a hint of a blush, and offered her hand, "Hello, my name is Sakura, Syaoran's fiancé. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kurogane quickly surveyed the child and softly grasped her hand, "Nice to meet you too."

Before they were aloud to properly converse Fai interrupted them.

"Sakura-chan is he upstairs? Can I go see him?" he asked excitedly whilst bouncing on the ball of his heels.

Sakura's smile fell off her face almost instantly. "I'm terribly sorry Fai-san but he has company. I was instructed to let no one up, and to not disturb him. I'm really truly sorry." She bowed her head towards him in an apologetic manner.

"Now, now none of that. Don't worry about it." He gently raised her chin with the tips of his long elegant fingers.

She offered him a suggestion in compensation, "He did say that he would be hosting a series of dinners and parties during your tour. And he will be meeting you at a few choice locations so please don't let this get you down."

"Hai, well we better not waste anymore time. It was nice seeing you again and don't worry we'll fly you out to every one of those parties and dinners. Won't we Syaoran-kun?" he said with a wink.

Syaoran hastily nodded and bid her adieu as well.

* * *

"Kuro-woof you're not going to the dinner dressed like that are you?"

Kurogane suppressed the urge to role his eyes. It had been a whole week already they were now in Chicago. Kurogane wasn't sure how much more of this he could take after the first seven days.

"YES, FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME YES DAMNIT!"

"Kuro-chu no need to be so mean. Don't you wanna dress up for a change? You always wear those stupid hoodies, I told ya somebody's gonna think you're a vill..."

"If I seem to give a damn, let me know, I'd hate to be giving the wrong impression."

Fai blinked and then he blinked again.

"You don't care what everyone says?"

"No"

"What if they say you're scary looking..."

"...I won't see them after this..."

"...or that you're Gigantanormous!..."

"...what does my size have to do with anything?..."

"...or that you might kidnap and eat their children?.."

"...Tell me, what is it like living in a constant haze of stupidity?..."

"...or that you migh.."

"OUT!! Just get out so I can change." Kurogane was exasperated.

Fai beamed at him and skipped out of the room. Score board tally: _Fai: 157 Kurogane: 0 _

_

* * *

_

Kurogane couldn't help it if he slammed the door shut just a little too hard after the irritating man left. He quickly jumped into the hot shower and tried to relax his tense muscles. Normally he would soak in a bath but he didn't have time for that now.

He turned the shower off and wrapped a towel securely around his waist while stepping out. He stopped for a moment to stare at his reflection, red eyes and unruly black hair greeted his sight. He was much bigger than he had been at eight years old. His skin held a natural sun-kissed tan and his muscles were fully developed now. At 19 years of age, Kurogane had been the envy of every male he had come across. His broad shoulders tapered off into a slim waist which led to endless long legs. His arms were muscular but not bulky looking. Rather they were sinewy and hid their true potential with their deceitful size.

Kurogane was a well sought after male and he knew it. But after 12 years his heart simply could not let go of his first love. And it wasn't for the lack of trying either. He dated so few and far between that his number of partners could have been counted on every other finger of one hand. No, none of the _very_ few whom he dated or slept with could seem to keep his interest.

Besides he really didn't think his looks were all that special. All those people who gushed over his looks probably just missed their one way ride to the Looney Bin. He decided it was about time to make due with his promise to the insane blonde after all.

He had always keep track of the idiot's success but it was by pure chance that he had discovered the contest. It would have been impossible for him to contact Fai... he was famous now after all.

The contest was like a blessing in disguise but it was by sheer luck that he had won. In truth, he was in shock when he heard his name being called during the contest. It felt like he was in twilight zone for a moment.

But just because he had won didn't mean that Fai was going to come back with him. No on the contrary, it meant that he would run straight to that asshole boyfriend of his. That was why he took every precaution to hide his physical appearance. Plenty of people share the same name but there wasn't anyone else he'd ever come across with red eyes. (Well, with the exception of his Kaa-san and her sister, his pain in the ass Obasan Yuuko, of course.) Kurogane wore black contacts for extra precaution but there was still a high chance that something could go horribly wrong with them. He even went as far as to change his last name to prevent suspicion.

It was devastating at first when he learnt that Fai succeeded in his venture for love, but he had accepted it. That was until he realized that Fai was as miserable as they came. The childish innocents that used to light up his eyes slowly faded away until all he had left to offer were empty smiles and broken promises.

Kurogane heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his messy black spikes. "This is insane," he thought out loud.

What would Fai say when he found out the truth? Would he even remember him? '_Of course he won't, he hasn't recognized a single thing about you.' _As painful as the truth was it had been years since they last made their promises.

He wasn't here to whisk Fai away, but he was here to make sure that he was happy again, as corny as it sounded. Then he would leave as quietly as he came, Fai didn't have to know anything, and as long as he kept his distance Kurogane would be fine.

Kurogane picked up an all white hoodie and baggy black pants and smirked. So what if they were three times his size? They suit his purposes just fine he mused.

Score board tally '_Fai: 156 Kurogane: 1' _

* * *

"Kuro-wanwan you should have just worn a suit," Fai chimed brightly, though he couldn't hide the slight nervousness that tainted his voice. They were in a ballroom belonging to a five star hotel. Ashura had finally thrown his first dinner party and it was as extravagant as always.

Kurogane had felt quite proud of himself. He had managed to enter the party with total disregard for the dress code simply because he was Fai's special guess.

"Che, and who exactly am I dressing up for?" His rich baritone voice took on a smoother quality now that it was softened by the alcohol he consumed.

Fai couldn't help but notice how captivating that sound really was before he shook himself out of his stupor. _'Stop that! What's wrong with you? But he has an undeniably sexy voice... Knock it off!' _The argument in his head wasn't helping one bit.

"Why me of course! Don't you want to look good for me?" Suddenly Fai was directly in front of him and invading his personal space to boot. A hot blush spread across his face as Kurogane scowled at the man before him.

"What the hell do you smoke?! You must be outta your damn mind if you think I'd change just for you!" Kurogane hissed as he gently placed his hand and Fai's chest and gave him a little shove backwards.

"Actually I prefer tea leaves myself I heard they're quite healthy for you! And of course I'm out of my mind...it's dark and scary in there!" Fai laughed.

_'Kami-sama, grant me _patience._' _Kurogane prayed

"Where'd you get that one, off a bumper-sticker?" Kurogane was still trying to calm his raging heart by countering it with snide remarks.

"Kuro-min here he comes! Here he comes!" Fai squealed excitedly paying him no mind what so ever.

_'Are you ever going to get my name right?' _

"Who?" Came out instead of the question stewing in his head.

"Fai I trust your enjoying yourself?" Suddenly there was an arm around Fai's waist and his lips were stolen in a kiss. Kurogane turned his head to allow them privacy which they seemed to care little for.

"Hmm, I'm fine Ashura-sama" Fai sighed out as if he were in a daze.

"Ah, and who might this be? Dressed quite _uniquely_ I must say." There was a smile painted on his flawless face, but there was a note of distain audible in his voice.

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce you to my contest winner! This is Kuro..."

"Kurogane Suwa, nice to meet you sir," Kurogane interjected smoothly before the nut had a chance to butcher his name any further.

"Like wise, is there a face to go with the name Kurogane-san?" Ashura asked all the while starring at him to see if he could catch a glimpse of said face.

"Sorry, I like my privacy" He answered without missing a beat.

"Undoubtedly, well I hope you gentlemen enjoy yourselves I do have to do my duty as a host and entertain the guess after all." Ashura nodded his head and turned to leave when Fai attached himself to his right arm.

"Allow me to accompany you." He purred into Ashura's ear causing the older male to smirk.

They walked away arm in arm not even bothering to glance at the man as they left him to his own devices. Kurogane was pissed to high hell. He didn't even like these friggin formal events and now he was stuck here stranded by himself!

"Kurogane-san? Is it really you?" A soft feminine voice rang out.

Kurogane turned just in time to see two brunettes hand in hand smiling at him. _'Well I'll be damned, Syaoran and Sakura?' _

That night Kurogane found out that he had more in common with the '_kids_' than he cared to remember. They spent half the night watching Fai run after Ashura only to be ignored more times than not. When they finally got sick of seeing Fai run after the very definition of a conceited son-of-an-ass they snuck out. They rented a room and played drinking games till it was time to leave. It turned out to be a pretty decent night after all.

* * *

Fai was on the phone with Ashura again. Well, he _was _on the phone with Ashura again. The phone was clutched tightly in his hands as he debated on what to do. Ashura had promised to meet him and take him out for dinner tonight, but he just cancelled last minute.

'_He always cancels last minute...'_ His mind so helpfully reminded him. Apparently his job was more important. It was always placed before Fai anyway so he didn't know what the difference was. He might as well just up and marry the damn thing while he's at it!

_'What to do? What to do?' _Fai grinned sinisterly. He'd do what he'd always do when he wanted to run away from his aching heart.

'_Oh Kuroo-pppiiiii...' _

* * *

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Plea.."

"I SAID N-O!"

"But I really wanna go out."

"And exactly what does that have to do with me?"

"Well if I'm going to sneak out of here than you have to come with me!"

"How the bloody hell did ya figure that one?" His sleep laden voice was gravely.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks already and if Kurogane had been a lesser man he would of held his life in his hands and ran for the hills

"Simple, 'cause if I leave Kuro-pu here than he just might never get out of bed! Plus it'll be no fun playing hooky all by my lonesome." The infamous puppy eyed look had absolutely no effect on the irate man. Well maybe that was because his head was buried somewhere in his layers of thick blankets along with the rest of him.

_'Good point'_ he thought grudgingly.

Kurogane rolled over in his bed careful to keep the blankets over his head and blindly reached for his alarm clock only to pull it under the covers with him. The red letters glared at him _7:00a.m._"You're not gonna leave me alone are you?"

"No sir-y bob" Fai sing-songed as he enforced every syllable with a poke.

"Why am I doing this again?" He sighed.

"Because I'm...

_Getting to know you,  
Getting to know all about you.  
Getting to like you,  
Getting to hope you like me..." _Fai belted out at the top of his lungs.

"ALRIGHT! I'm up already, get out so I can change." He threw his clock in Fai's general direction praying to every god he knew that it would actually connect with the moron's brain.

"Yay I get to spend the whole day with Kuro-pyon!"

"Fuck, will you just go already?" He really wasn't a morning person.

"Language mister potty mouth..." They both froze as an odd sense of Déjà vu washed over them.

Fai was the first to recover. He resumed his cheering as he left the room. Fai couldn't remember the score anymore, but who the hell was counting?

* * *

"So what do you want to do first Kuro-wanko?" Fai chirped.

"Food, food would be nice." He grumbled still trying to shake the sleep off.

"I know the perfect place we can go." Fai volunteered.

- - - - - - - -

Kurogane was really starting to fear for his eye, it was twitching again, violently so as a matter of fact. He wanted _breakfast _and he got '_sugar' _instead. There was no other way to describe the food before him. Jam covered tarts, honey glazed buns, powdered doughnuts, and other sweet confections lay before him.

"_What_ is this suppose to be?" '_Patience is a virtue' _he chanted over and over in his mind.

"Food Kuro-piiko, you'd better eat up or you won't have enough energy to start your day!"

_'Patience is a virtue...' _

"Energy?! This is a crash and burn diet, forget start the day, I won't make it pass the hour!"

"Don't be silly Kuro-wan, sugar is part of a healthy diet. Unless...old people aren't allowed to eat sugar? Are you diabetic Kuro-chuu? Fai's head was tilted to the side and curious, childlike eyes were being batted at him.

_'Frig patience! I never had much to begin with anyway.' _

"I'm not old you psycho, I'm only nineteen that's two years younger than you are! If I'm old than what the hell does that make you? Ancient?" Never in his life had Kurogane imagined his age becoming an advantage over Fai. He had to resist the urge to rub it in his face.

"You don't have to fib about it, being old isn't a bad thing. It's too bad we can't stop the aging process though. I wonder how many wrinkles Kuro-wanwan must have if he likes to hide his face so much." Fai wrinkled his nose with an adorable thoughtful expression across his features, he was enjoying himself profusely.

"You know people like you, are the reason people like me need medication." He deadpanned.

"Or it could just be because Kuro-pipi suffers from old age and possibly Alzheimer's and forgot to take his meds this morning." He stated matter of factly.

"It's okay Kuro-pyon I'll make sure you don't get lost today." Fai patted his head in a sympathetic way before Kurogane roughly swiped at his hand only to miss it by a few inches.

"I'm so sorry Kuro-wankoro I never realized you were so sick!"

_'Taunting'_ he realized, was invented strictly to infuriate hardasses like Kurogane. God bless the sadistic asshole who had nothing better to do with his life.

Kurogane was so busy thinking up ways to kill the bane of his existence that he'd noticed the oncoming attack a bit too late.

"Say Aahh!"

"Wha...mmff!" Fai shoved a forkful of honey bun in his mouth, well half of it was in his mouth and half of it was smeared across his face. Could you really blame him for guessing the wrong spot of where his mouth should be?

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" he roared after hacking up the remains of the disgusting bun. Fai only ran away laughing leaving the angry man to chase him all around the little shop. Fai was a little shocked, _'for a big guy he sure can move!' _Maybe if he got him to run around a little more he would loose a little weight before the month was up, he mulled over with a wicked grin on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you wanna do now?" Fai was bouncing all over the place. With the sugar safely running around his blood stream, Fai was more of a handful than taking care of triplets.

"**_I'm_** going back to bed and**_ you_**... we're going to lock you in the bathroom until your next performance." Kurogane said while turning to make his way back to the hotel.

"No! I don't wanna, you can't make me." Fai whined stomping his foot childishly. He then grinned broadly and ran forward latching onto an unexpectedly wrinkle free hand. His eyebrow arched delicately but he said not a word about his newfound discovery as he grinned up at the faceless man.

"Come, come this way Kuro-chan!"

"It's Kurogane!" he blushed hotly though could do nothing as the small, yet surprisingly, strong man pulled and tugged him to an oncoming taxi.

For some reason that taxi looked more and more like a hearse the closer it drew to him.

And Fai looked more and more like one of the conniving little devils from those cartoons he was still secretly fond of.

"Don't worry Kuro-run... I'll take _real_ good care of you."

_'Holy Mary mother of Jesus...was that a smirk?!' _

The hearse was drawing closer and the driver was starting to look more and more like the reaper.

* * *

I hope that this chapter explains more of what went on during the ending of the last chapter. By the way I have nothing against heavy set people I'm just using the typical stereotypes so please don't take offense to anything you read! Well now that I've got that off my chess, wouldn't you all like to know what I've got in store for them? Please review! And can anyone guess what and movie Fai's song came from?

**Review replies: **

pinkbinder-chan – Thank you very much for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

bantal empuk – I can't believe I made such a common error! I think that's the first time I made that particular mix-up. And about that sentence, I apologize. I forgot to put the comma after Fai's name so there was no break in the sentence. Otherwise I assure you it is grammatically correct. Thank-you so much for correcting me, I don't mind in the least bit! Actually I really appreciate the help. Even the most talented of authors make common errors. So it's only to be expected that an amateur such as myself make them. I hope this chapter has met your expectation.

Jade – I really am sorry that you don't like the way Ashura is portrayed, but it was either I used an Oc or him. And from prior experiences I've realized that original characters aren't well received. Besides have you read the latest manga? After that whole escapade, Ashura isn't anywhere near my _'Character-to-love'_ list...even if he couldn't help himself. Don't worry though, if you like him then I totally respect that because he isn't an all bad person. But for the purposes of this story I really need an antagonist, and unfortunately I've picked him. If you can get over that little fact than I thank you very much for your review and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. (Don't worry Ashura doesn't pop up too much.)

Trowa - Thank you so much for your wonderful review. I'm glad that you like the background story. I tried to make it a little realistic I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Your input is greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 All I have to Give

**Summary:** Fai's a world famous Music Artist who ends up touring with a shadow from his past all because of a contest. Is it possible to fall in love with someone whose face you've never even seen?

**_Warnings_**: Yaoi/ Shonen ai. You don't like don't read I'm warning you from now. And if you don't know what that means then should you really be reading this? This story has nothing hard core but it's rated mostly for language, and one or two sexual situations.

**_Author's Note_**: Hey, I'm back with another update! I guess its okay for me to warn you... if I get no feed back from this story I simply won't update it. It's not a threat, but seriously guys I suck at typing so this chapter took a few _hours _to spit out. If I have no motivation to write then, where the muses suppose to come from?

**_Main Pairings_**: Kuro/Fai some Syao/Saku and Ashura/Fai on the side

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own anything! Wish I did though, but Tsubasa wouldn't be so focused on Sakura and Syaoran anymore if you know what I mean. Nevertheless I do own the plot. It is a hundred percent ORIGINAL!!

**_Age_**:

Kurogane – 19

Fai – 21

Syaoran – 22

Sakura - 21

Thoughts '_blah_'

Speaking "blah"

Scene change

* * *

Kurogane took one look at his surroundings and turned to climb back into the taxi.

"Oh no you don't." Fai was by his side in a heart beat pulling him once again, to a ticket booth.

"A carnival...you brought me to a carnival?"

"Even though you're old, having fun is good for your..."

"...health I know! But you know what, your '_remedies_' for being _'healthy'_ is '_hazardous'_ to my wellbeing, so if you don't mind I think I'll pass."

"Nuh-uh no way, you need to lighten up! Kuro-pu is always so serious. I bet you have permanent frown lines or something." Fai nodded his head in a sagely manner as if he were explaining the meaning of life instead of Kurogane's moods.

"Daddy has to take Fai to the park because Fai's been a really good boy!" he beamed.

"I'm no where near old enough to be your father! And even if I was I wouldn't want a psycho like you for a son! I'd much rather the kid or something."

Fai let out a loud sob before he looked at him with big watery eyes and a pout to accompany it. "Waaahh, Kuro-daddy is a big meani..."

"Shit! Don't do that in public you moron you'll attract attention!" he whispered urgently through gritted teeth.

Fai readjusted his ridiculously large but stylish glasses and hat as if nothing happened at all, grinning as they reached the front of the line.

"Tickets for two please!" Fai quipped reiterating what he said by holding two finger's in the air.

Kurogane could only blink at the 180 degree flip. '_Maybe he's schizo, yeah that's got to be it, he's schizophrenic.' _

"Certainly sir one moment please," came the overly fake but cheerful reply.

* * *

"Kuro-wan I want that one, please!" Kurogane suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. They had been in the park for _hours_. They'd ridden almost every ride Fai came in contact with, stuffed themselves full of junk food, and now they were wondering around the prize booths.

Fai was pointing at yet another stuffed animal, and this time it was a beautiful golden red fox with a white tipped tail. Fai was already cradling a snow white wolf with ruby red eyes that Kurogane won for him. God only knew what possessed the man to win anything for that loon in the first place.

When he was asked why he chose that particular wolf, all he said was that it reminded him of somebody he used to know. Kurogane didn't press the matter but it made him a little anxious. Who would remind the blonde of a white wolf with red eyes?

He caved at the sight of Fai's genuine excitement. It was almost as if his old best friend was there with him...like he never left him in the first place. They were standing at the booth with the pyramid stacked bottles. The objective of the game was to knock down all the bottles that were stacked on top of one and other, over. And the catch was you only get three balls for three chances.

Kurogane eyed the balls and then the target. The first one he threw was done with perfect accuracy but it only managed to knock the top bottle off.

_'Strange'_ was the single word that came to mind.

Fai was loudly cheering at the sidelines while the booth teller was encouraging him to try again. The Second ball he threw knocked over all but one, Kurogane's eyebrow shot into his hairline.

_'Interesting'_ immediately overthrew the word _strange_.

He watched the teller step away slowly from the counter through the corner of his eye and smirked. _'Got ya bastard.'_

He threw the ball in the air a couple of times and caught it as if testing its weight. He began to walk away from the booth with the ball.

"Hey mister where are.." But before anyone had a chance to react, he threw a fastball that shattered the top half of the bottle. He calmly walked back to the sputtering teller and hopped on and over the counter in one smooth move.

"Hey what are you doing you're not aloud back here!" he yelled nervously. Before he had time to further protest, Kurogane wrapped his hand around the base of the shattered glass bottle. Unmindful of

the gash it made, he gave it a good hard yank. The bottle and the wooden plank it was glued to was ripped out almost effortlessly as Kurogane held up the remains that was slowly being coated in his rivets of blood.

"This game was fixed, and if I'm not mistaken, that's illegal. So what exactly are you going to do about this?"

The teller wordlessly shoved a multitude of stuffed animals into his arms, and gave him a pleading look.

Kurogane shook his head and asked for a bag to put them in. The teller handed him a white pelted backpack and told him it was all he had. As soon as Kurogane lept back over the counter the teller closed his booth, so as not to attract any more attention than it already had.

Fai refused to look at him. His wispy strands of blonde fell out of his hat only to shield his sunglass covered eyes. Kurogane shoved the bag and stuffed animals at him. He waited for him to take it without actually bothering to look at Fai. The down cast expression that colored his friends face wasn't something he necessarily wanted to see.

"Why did you do that?" All traces of humor was gone and his voice devoid of emotion.

"You wanted the fox," was the only thing he could come up with.

"You went through all that trouble just because I asked for something as silly and small as a stuffed toy? Why? I could buy a million of them. There was no nee..."

"If you think money can buy happiness go right ahead and buy it. But it can't buy you memories, and that's the only thing I have to offer. So I'm sorry if this isn't enough...it's all I have to give." Fai was staring and him wide-eyed and dazed before an almost undetectable smile graced his features.

He quietly took the bag and placed all of the stuffed animals inside leaving his wolf poking out from the top. He gazed at it fondly, '_Heh, it looks as if they were made together.' _He placed the pack on his back before gently grasping the man's bleeding hand.

Kurogane watched as a tender small kiss was placed on the wound. Mixed feeling made it nearly impossible to decipher what they were. Fai said but one thing in response to Kurogane's confusion.

"Thank you," it was small and simple, but the words held more meaning than any poem or sonnet could ever hope to convey.

They walked silently to the next booth with Fai's fingers still wrapped around Kurogane's wrist. They were lucky that every booth was required to have a first aid kit. Fai cleaned and wrapped Kurogane's hand. When he was done, instead of letting the hand go, he laced their fingers together and walked in a seemingly random direction.

They made quite the sight, two faceless people walking hand in hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It turned out that Fai's random direction wasn't so random after all. Once in front of the Ferris-wheel, they stood and watched as it lit up with every color the imagination could supply.

After boarding a cart they enjoyed the slow ride up until they reached the very top. Fai took off his glasses and hat to reveal a goofy grin that was back on his face once again. The sun was setting on Fai it made him light up like a candle. Kurogane felt his breath hitch as he took in the enthralling sight before him. Fai's silvery blonde hair was painted a rich gold, his pale flawless skin seemed to glow and his Caribbean blue eyes took on an enchanting hue.

Fai hugged his stuffed wolf so tight that Kurogane worried its stuffing might pop out.

"I wish we could stay up here," Fai threw his arms out in an exaggerating motion to emphasize his point of where _'here'_ was.

A dreaded feeling crawled in the pit of Kurogane's stomach as that wish was voiced. An annoying voice in his head chimed _'your wish is my command!' _And almost as if on cue, the cart gave a giant lurch before all movement stopped_. 'You've got to be kidding me!' _And then that maddening voice that seemed to be mocking him came,

**"Please remain calm, there appears to be some technical difficulties. We will have the matter under control shortly." **

Kurogane groaned and turned to glare at his air-headed companion as if this was somehow entirely his fault. Fai only giggled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Cotton candy?" he offered pulling a stick loaded with the sweet treat out of his bag. _'When the hell did he get that?! And do I even wanna know how it fit in there?' _

He eyed the sugary confection as if it were going to eat him.

"Aren't you the least bit worried that you're stuck about 100 feet off the ground?"

"Nuh-uh Kuro-wanko is here to save me." He offered enthusiastically while struggling with the plastic wrapper on the cotton candy.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm up here as well. How the hell am I supposed to save you if I'm stuck too? And give me that!" Kurogane snatched the candy away from Fai and ripped the plastic off.

"Huu huu Kuro-myu's so strong," Fai clapped.

Kurogane almost smiled, _'he still can't whistle.' _

Fai tilted his head to the side. His childish inquisition almost made Kurogane's heart stop.

"You're right I never knew how to whistle, how did you know that Kuro-sama?"

_'Oh crap did I say that out loud?!' _Kurogane's mind worked a mile a minute to supply a believable answer.

"Idiot, obviously if you can't whistle now you couldn't do it before!" '_Wait that's not true, people can forget how to! Damn what now?' _

Fai's goofy grin was brighter than ever and he giggled, "Oh yeah that's true, hehehe Kuro-chan's so smart."

Kurogane wanted to sigh in relief but he dare not do it before it raised more suspicious and unwanted questions.

For once silence prevailed over the pair willingly as they stared at the star ridden sky. Night had fallen rather quickly it seemed. Suddenly

the candy was shoved into Kurogane's face and he hesitantly took a small bite for the heck of it. He scrunched his nose a bit in distaste. It was just as sweet as he remembered.

"Kuro-rin?" Fai's soft smile caught his attention.

"Hhm?

"Thank you so much for tonight, it was the best date I've had in a really long time."

"O-oi who said this was a date? I thought I was too old for you." He sputtered unable to believe his ears. The burning sensation in his ears and cheeks didn't help either.

"Mmm, I say so, and right now you could be 100 for all I care the point is I had tons of fun. I love Ashura but he would never do something like this for me." He trailed off wistfully.

"Ashura doesn't take you out on dates?"

"No no nothing like that! But it's always to fancy restaurants."

"So you dislike it or something?"

"Not really, but you can only go to dinner so many times before it looses its romantic aspect and becomes something more of an obligation." Fai attempted a smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Why do you put up with that conceited bastard anyway?"

"He...he love's me but he just has a hard time showing it."

"I-we saw you at the last party, he ignored you for half the night so how can you still say that."

"You're wrong."

"Oh?"

"I've only ever been to the fair once before." The topic change was abrupt but expected. Fai was too busy picking distractedly at his cotton candy to notice the figure tense up before him.

"And when was that?"

"Oh, about 12 years ago, I don't remember it much, but I do remember that I had fun, as much fun as I had tonight. Actually I shared my first time with someone very dare to me, you remind me a lot of him in a way." Fai's smile was happy but distant.

"He was always out to prove something to the world... like nothing he ever did was good enough. Silly boy, if only he realized that the only person he had to prove something to was himself, then maybe he would have seen what was right in front of him all along..."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

Kurogane grunted as a response but Fai's words were eating at him.

"You can..."

Fai looked at him questioningly, "Huh?"

Kurogane knew he would regret this later, but for the sake of his mission he would suck it up and deal.

"You can drag me out again if you'd like. I don't mind, not really."

"Honto ni?" Fai's eyes sparkled with merriment as he gripped Kurogane's shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, sure," he said awkwardly.

The cart gave another lurch before it began to move once again. Kurogane had to steady Fai so he wouldn't fall.

"Woops!" Fai laughed.

This was gonna be a long _long _night he sighed.

* * *

**A.N **Well good... bad? What did you think of their date? I hope that this chapter was an improvement from the last one.

**Review Replies**

**pinkbinder-chan**- Thank you so much for the review! You have no idea how much your input is appreciated. Hehehe I love Fai teasing him as well. It strikes me as something he would do in the cannon. And don't worry he'll see his face all in due time. It's gonna be amazing what I have planned...evil grin...you're gonna love it! At least I hope...just be a _little_ more patient and I'll try not to disappoint you.

**Jade- **Thank you for the review! I love how you put that... "what is Fay going to do and Kurogane going to suffer" haha I was laughing so hard. I feel bad but if Kurogane turns all sweet and shy...shudder... it makes me very scared that thought. Loving yes.. sweet talking? I dunno maybe if I get request. (Still makes me cringe a bit though.) Holy hell, I worry about my ending whenever we discuss Ashura... at least he only get the lime light for a few minutes (if that's any consolation). We'll see when we get there. Who knows, maybe I'll change it up a bit depending on feed back.

**Tsubasa-fan – **Thanks for the review I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;)

**Piecrust17 – **Wow long review, thank you so much I love those the best! And 6'6 is tall? I dunno in my family once the males hit the age of 16 they automatically grow somewhere between 6'0 and 6'3 the female get stuck at 5'5... lol everyone except me that is, I'm 5'8. Have you seen Kurogane?! I wouldn't put it past him to be some where around 7'0. He's huge compared to everyone else! And yes Yuuko is his aunt, the word _Obasan_ can be used under different circumstances for addressing women older in age, (from what I understand. I did research it though...) You guess correct! I love that movie how bout you? And thank you so much for the corrections it's always good to know that somebody is looking out for you ;) I hope this chapter was acceptable and to your liking, ja


	4. Chapter 4 Drunk off of You

**Summary:** Fai's a world famous Music Artist who ends up touring with a shadow from his past all because of a contest. Is it possible to fall in love with someone whose face you've never seen?

**_Warnings_**: Yaoi/ Shonen ai. You don't like don't read I'm warning you from now. And if you don't know what that means then should you really be reading this? This story has nothing hard core but it's rated mostly for language, and some sexual situations.

**_Author's Note_**: Wow... I got so many reviews it made me all giddy! ;) You guys are awesome! So awesome in fact that I rushed to get this next chapter out! Hope you enjoy...

**_Main Pairings_**: Kuro/Fai Syao/Saku and Ashura/Fai on the side

**_Disclaimer_**: I own nothing! Sadly Clamp wouldn't let me buy Kurogane or Fai with just 10 dollars...sigh...Oh, I also don't own the Song 'I Want You' by Savage Garden. However I do own the plot. It is a hundred percent **ORIGINAL!! **

**_Age_**:

Kurogane – 19

Fai – 21

Syaoran – 22

Sakura - 21

Thoughts '_blah_'

Speaking "blah"

Scene change

* * *

That night they formed a strange bond. Fai found that Kurogane's words affected him more than he'd like. He also noted with some dread that he was becoming rather attracted to the man, _'old or not,' _his mind helpfully supplied.

That was about a week ago. Since then Kurogane kept true to his promise and Fai milked it for all it was worth. Every night Fai would sneak out and drag Kurogane along with him, no matter which of the States they were in. They did anything and everything he wanted. Even if Kurogane protested loudly to some of the crazier escapades, in the end he was always suckered into doing it.

Although...if he was being honest with himself, the whole affair wasn't quite so one-sided. There was compromise. For instance, Fai dragged Kurogane to the movies and in return Kurogane got to watch his action and horror flicks. The only down side to that was he _hated_ horror movies! So _his_ compensation was to hide his face in Kurogane's shirt sleeve while the man silently agreed not to complain.

They went on picnics (in the middle of the night much to Kurogane's annoyance). But instead of Fai's normal sugar diet they ate much of the protein and vegetables that Kurogane was so fond of.

And when he flat out refused, Fai blackmailed him into going to certain museums, and random events that they came across.

There was but three simple concepts that he liked to live by. '_If you can't beat them, join them. If you can't join them, bribe them. If you can't bribe them, blackmail them.'(1)_ It worked pretty damn well if he did say so himself.

He had especially enjoyed their paintball and water balloon fights (in which they had both underestimated the other). It was hilarious when he thought back on it. Fai was ridiculously quick, not to mention his immaculate aim. However Kurogane was no snail himself and he was frighteningly strong. When you added all those factors together it equaled to hours of mass chaos.

It was the best week Fai ever had! Moreover, Fai realized that nobody paid special attention to him so he ran around without his crazy getups.

Ashura would have never associated himself with such trifling dates unless it was written for him in a script. And it was precisely this which threw Fai for a loop. Weren't dates supposed to be sacred? Wasn't the privilege supposed to belong to your special someone? Did this count as cheating?

Yet, the guilt he felt was for an entirely different reason. He felt torn, He wanted to believe in Ashura and his un-kept promises, but then again he wanted to make even happier memories with his queerly charming stranger.

Kurogane's demeanor might have seemed tough, but subconsciously he was a very sweet person. Everything he did, he did in consideration for others comfort. Weather he realized it or not, he naturally drew people around him despite his loud objections or silent brooding. Take Sakura and Syaoran for instance. They seemed to already include him in their tight circle of friends, or in Fai's cases, his little family.

Fai loved to tease him because his anger was something he'd rarely (if ever) experienced. Nobody ever yelled at Fai, nor did they call him names. In fact it was unheard of. Ever since his career skyrocketed five years ago everyone treated him like a fragile doll. Like he wasn't meant to live life or _feel_ like a normal person was suppose to.

However Kurogane was different. He had no regard for the rich and famous. His respect was to be earned, even if he was a nobody in the eyes of those who mattered to society.

Fai sighed as he tried to dial Ashura's cell once again, only to get his voicemail. _'BUSY IT'S ALWAYS BUSY!' _Fai resisted the urge to throw his phone at the wall. **_This_ **was the problem. Ashura was almost never there when he needed him, but he was always there to showcase their supposed match-made-in-heaven relationship.

_'Why do you put up with that conceited bastard anyway?' _

"Because he loves me..." he whispered to the non existent voice. If he was being honest...the answer sounded empty even to his own ears.

He didn't understand! He was in dating a man others would kill to be with, yet he wasn't happy.

At first it had seemed like a dream come true. When he got his contract and became a 'somebody' Ashura's attention turned to him fast enough to make heads spin. He was happy...he didn't have to compete for his attention at all it was just given to him freely. But now it was a fight just to keep him by his side. ''_What am I really doing here?' _Maybe seeing his boyfriend would help him sort things out. Maybe it would even reassure him to some extent.

Fai slowly sunk to the floor; everything seemed to be falling to pieces but he refused to give in to despair. After all, there was still one person he could look forward to seeing.

* * *

Fai was teasing him again. He'd absolutely refused to wear a suit to another one of Ashura's parties. This was his second party in three weeks. However this one was less _'formal dinner'_ like and involved more of the '_unreserved'_ parting that Americans were so famous for.

"Kuro-wan you look like a hoodlum!"

"Yeah, and unless you want me to act like one and permanently silence you then you'd better shut up!"

"You big meanie! I dare you to try!" Fai stuck his tongue out childishly while pulling on the skin under his right eye.

Kurogane resisted the urge to clobber him.

A waiter caring a tray of Martinis passed them by and Fai quickly grabbed them two drinks. Fai handed Kurogane one and proceeded to down his own. When he was finished with his drink he took his lemon wedge, inspected it, aimed, and then threw it at Kurogane's head.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled getting ready to strangle the spontaneous moron. He hit him in the eye damnit!

"When life throws lemons at you, make grape juice!"

"Huh?" Kurogane blinked stupidly.

"Then sit back and let the '_sane'_ people wonder how you did it." He explained in an astute manner.

"You're an idiot, and you're too stupid to realize it." Kurogane deadpanned giving him a look that said '_You're freakin insane!' _

Fai bowed over and over, exaggerating each bow with a "Thank you, thank you very much!"

Kurogane couldn't help the smile that snuck onto his face at Fai's crazy antics. Nor could he help the chuckle that escaped his traitorous lips.

Fai's head shot up so fast he was amazed that he didn't have whiplash. He pointed and gapped like a fish, "Y-you, you just laughed!"

Kurogane's hands flew to his mouth as he shook his head vigorously denying the accusations. A mischievous look entered Fai's eye and he opened his mouth to counter the denial but before he could a voice cleanly cut him off.

"Fai I see you were adequately occupying your time while waiting for me. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." This time when Ashura kissed him Fai was unresponsive. Ashura gave him a curious glance but said nothing.

It was then that Fai noticed the beautiful red headed woman attached to his arm.

"Oh, and who might this beautiful lady be?" His charm was turned on full force as he bowed slightly to kiss her offered hand.

"Allow me to introduce my fellow actress, Takana Kotori. She'll be working with me in my latest film as the female lead."

Fai's smile by no means wavered but his dislike was evident to those who understood his body language. Kurogane stood silently taking in the events that unfolded before him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She purred seductively.

"The pleasure's all mine." He countered smoothly.

Ashura never once looked at the faceless figure before him nor did he acknowledge his existence.

"Come along Fai, I still have a lot of people to greet."

_'What am I a dog?' _Fai wanted to see Ashura just to reassure himself that things were as they should be. But the longer he saw his face the more heartbroken he felt.

"Sorry dear but if it's all the same I'd rather not. I'm afraid if I leave than Kuro-rin will be left all by himself, and I can't allow that now can I?"

Jealousy flashed across Ashura's countenance before disappearing. "Are you turning down my company?"

"I'm afraid so," Fai smiled.

"Well it would look rather rude if you didn't greet the guest, now wouldn't it love?"

"Again, I apologize profoundly."

"You'd rather spend your time with a stranger over me?" his eyes were as cold as could be but his fake smile was still plastered to his face.

Before Fai could answer Kurogane interrupted him.

"I beg your pardon but I do believe the man rejected your request." His reply was sarcastic and forced. He was glad that no one could see his face, it probably wasn't very nice looking at all.

"It really isn't any of your business now is it? Perhaps you shouldn't involve yourself in matters that don't concern you." Ashura's smile was gone now as he faced the man. A condescending look was there instead, and to make matters worse his female companion was giggling at him as if she had no brain.

Kurogane's face burnt in embarrassment and anger. Fai stood speechless for a moment. Never... he had never picture Ashura in such a light. Frankly, it wasn't very appealing. No, it was downright sickening the way he treated Kurogane like common trash off the street. He had felt conflicted when Ashura first requested his company. He hadn't shown interest in him in such a long while. When they first started dating Ashura wouldn't let anyone near him, but as time went on he hardly gave Fai a second glance. Now he was being possessive and insulting the only person who gave him the time of day? '_Big mistake!' _

"Apologize."

Ashura tuned to Fai.

"Excuse me?" his face twisted in genuine surprise.

"_Apologize_ now _Ashura. _You've gone too far, insulting my guest and ordering me around all in one go? My my aren't you the courageous one?" His smile and cheerful attitude were masking the underlying threat, _'Say sorry or else...' _

Ashura had never heard Fai speak against him, so his anger was justified. Who the hell was this fanboy of Fai's actually? And what was he blackmailing his lover with? That was the only thing he could come up with given the situation. Why else would Fai reprimand him in such a manner?

"I apologize for anything that may have upset you, please excuse us." Ashura left with his giggling redheaded and ignored Fai completely.

"Kuro-sama lets ditch this party, its boring anyway." Fai tugged on Kurogane's hand pulling him towards the door.

Kurogane wordlessly followed.

* * *

"Kuro-woof watch me fly, I'm a bird! Wwhheeee!" Fai drunkenly flapped his arms and attempted to '_soar'_ off the water fountain he was precariously walking along.

Kurogane grabbed his arms in an attempt to steady him before he had a chance to '_become a fish' _and decide that he wanted to swim instead.

They ditched the party and miraculously ended up at a bar instead. Kurogane had no idea that such a light weight like Fai could hold his alcohol. And boy could he hold it. Almost three hours later after consecutive drinking Fai finally caved in. It was a damn near shame that it was nearly impossible to get Kurogane drunk. Fai wouldn't have had such a stick in the mud for a babysitter if he had been.

An exasperated sigh left the irritated mans mouth. "Watch where you '_fly'_ idiot before you end up as a drown bird."

"That's silly Kuro-pi! Everyone knows that birds don't fly in water so how on earth could they drown if they swim in the air? Now flying-fish on the other hand, now there's a real mystery..." Fai looked genuinely perplexed.

"You imbecile! That makes no sense what so ever!"

"No sense? No sense...nosen... Oh I get it! Nosense means _non_-sense, and nonsense isn't suppose to make sense at all other wise we wouldn't need a different word you silly puppy!"

Kurogane's _patience_ was a very fragile thing. Fai had been spewing complete and utter crap for the past half-hour. Fragile patience plus a drunken Fai equaled homicidal Kurogane. Wasn't it funny how no matter which way you added those two up you always got trouble in the end?

"No, what's nonsense is the fact that you put up a façade even when you're depressed and drunk."

Fai's owlish eyes stared back at him almost as if he couldn't comprehend such a long sentence in his drunken stupor. He wobbled from his perch on the wide rimmed water-fountain and Kurogane forced him to lie on his back so his world would stop spinning.

"Ne, Kuro-run, you should make lots of friends that way you won't always seem so lonely." Fai gazed up at the stars that were twinkling brightly as if it were just for him.

That random piece of advice completely knocked him over the head. He really wasn't expecting that one.

"Hn, I'd rather be by myself then alone in a crowd."

"Ouch, that was harsh Kuro-sama!"

Without much warning Fai grabbed Kurogane and pulled him down so he was practically lying on top of him.

"Kuro-chan is there something wrong with me?" Innocent hazy eyes seemed to captivate the man before he had a chance to divert his attention.

"No" he breathed out.

"Then why won't you kiss me already?" Before Kurogane had a chance to react properly to such a question, Fai jerked him down roughly by his hood and clumsily sealed their lips in a searing lip-lock.

Instead of pulling away like he knew he should, Kurogane threw precaution to the wind and kissed the singer for all he was worth. It was passionate and just a little sloppy with alcohol flavoring the kiss. Fai bit down on Kurogane's lip emitting a sharp gasp. Just enough room to slip his tongue in the hot mouth. Fai wrapped his legs around Kurogane's waist and pushed harder against him. He explored until Kurogane decided to be docile no longer and fought his tongue for dominance. He shoved his way into Fai's mouth and practically licked his tonsils causing a needy moan to escape.

They separated for a split second before Kurogane reattached himself to Fai's neck nipping and sucking at the skin offered so willingly to him. Fai arched his back hard and pulled Kurogane's hair to redirect his mouth back to his. Only when they parted for air a second time did Kurogane realize that his hood had been moved back a bit. Fai was staring directly into his eyes panting heavily underneath him.

"What pretty eye colors you have" Fai whispered before he drifted off into a restful slumber.

"Fai..." he whispered whilst gently brushing away Fai's slightly mused bangs from his eyes. Kurogane's heart clenched when he realized what exactly had taken place. _'What the hell did I just do?' _He thought while running a frustrated hand through his soft black spikes.

This was wrong! Fai was drunk and he had just taken advantage of him. Oh god did that make him the sick old pervert Fai was always declaring him to be? For the first time in a long time Kurogane prayed that Fai wouldn't remember what happened tonight. He cradled the man in his arms not even bothering to register how light Fai really was. Hopefully everything could go back to the way it was supposed to be tomorrow.

* * *

When Fai awoke it was only to register the massive headache that played drumbeats on his brain. He vaguely noted that he was currently suffering from a hangover. Fai had only been drunk once or twice in his life, so it was understandable that he wasn't accustomed to the throbbing pain.

He crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom only to let his up-chuck reflex make it self known. He heaved as the contents of his stomach were emptied in the toilet. He flushed it and made his way to the glass sink counter.

He groaned as he brushed his teeth and proceeded to soak his head under the faucet. He briefly noted that he was still dressed in his party clothes and that his white coat and shoes were missing. _'Someone must have taken them off.'_ He reasoned.

He glanced at his haggard appearance and winced inwardly. He stared at himself for a moment longer before his eyes widened in recognition. His hand flew towards his neck to finger the oddly colored spot softly, _'Well that was rather unexpected.' _A beaming smile made its way onto his face.

* * *

1) Quoted randomly from the internet.

**A.N.** Well how was it? I decided to give him just a peek since everyone was dying for Fai to see his face. Hehehe, aren't you wondering what's going to happen next? Well if I get enough reviews then I might be persuaded to update sooner than expected...How soon, you ask? Well, lets just say the next chapter is already typed and waiting to be posed. Is that enough of an incentive to get you to review?

**Review Replies: **

**Piecrust17 –** Thanks for the lovely review as always! And surprising enough to say you were the first one to ask that question. But don't worry the moment of truth is coming sooner than you think! LMAO you're as tall as my brother! (He's only 15 by the way we're still waiting that extra year) And don't worry about your feet you aren't the only one out there...looks down and wiggles toes...yup still the same size as the last time I saw them...lol I think you're going to like my ending a little better then Kurogane beating on him. (At least I hope... --)

**ANBUluuver91 -** Thank you for the review my dear! And poor Kuro-pi, doesn't he seem to turn kinda stupid around Fai, or is that just me? I heard common sense goes out the window when your in love. But I wouldn't know I've never been in love...wonder what it's like?...hmmm...oh well hope you enjoyed the chapter ;)

**pinkbinder-chan –** Aww pinky-chan you make me blush! You're going to give me a fat head if you keep reviewing like that! ;) I'm relieved that you think I stayed true to their characters. I didn't want to stray from their personalities. To me that's what makes you fall in love with a character...(plus good animation doesn't hurt in the least bit...wink wink.) Oh and before I forget thanks for telling me exactly what it is you like. It helps _a lot, _you have no idea. Well did this chapter satisfy you?

**Tsubasa-fan –** Oh my god I'm freaking out right now! You noticed?! You're the first reviewer to point out the mood I was trying to set. I'm a very very _very_ happy cookie right now. You're so awesome Thank-You!

**bantal empuk -** I'm going to draw that picture just for you because you made me happy. The problem is... How the heck am I going to get it online? I don't have a scanner!...grumble...I'll figure it out don't worry I'm going to get one, one way or another. I'll let you know when I get it up if you leave me an e-mail address. And I understood perfectly what you were trying to say. Your explanation hit the bull's-eye that was the message in a nutshell. Money can buy you many things in life, but then there are just something's that are priceless... like life and its bundles of joy and heartache that come attached with it. Don't you think so? Those are words that I live by. :)

**Jade** - Wow... bink...blink... you catch on fast, I'm a little shocked actually. (...pouts...) And here I thought I was being clever. Just goes to show there are always going to be people with more perception than you. (Not that I have a lot mind you. I can be real slow on the uptake sometimes...) But anywho you're absolutely right, I did start to throw in a few confusing pieces of the puzzle. Just a bit more and it will all come together. Do you have any guesses on what's going to happen? If so I'm dieing to hear your thoughts and speculations. I'm so sorry I didn't even realize I was doing that! You see I was working on my Naruto fic and that was the style I had adapted for that fic. So I guess I got sort of confused with the two. If I do it again in the future please excuse me. I'll try my hardest to avoid that slipup, but humans are only fallible as I'm sure you know. ;) Ah I see your point about Ashura. Unfortunately, I didn't see RG Veda as yet but I made it a point to watch it as soon as the next break I get from college. Again, I apologize for the use of him as my antagonist but the only other bad guy type figure that's associated with Fai in the series is Fei-Wang and the idea of him dating Fai is nightmare-inducing...eww shudder... Don't think of it as an attack on Ashura but rather an abuse of a stereotypical movie star who let fame get to his head. Well onto a brighter note, did you enjoy this chapter?

**AngelicFayth -** ...Grin... this was going to be a secret since nobody else brought it up...but I guess it's not going to spoil anything major, so the answer to your question is yes I am going to show the lyrics. And I happen to like your review very much it had substance. Like a question and you also let me know what you liked about the chapter, it helps a lot when you do that. A review is meant to help the authors improve on their skill as well as to let them know what the readers like and dislike. Your review was perfect! Thank you so very much :)

**VoodooPriestess –** Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you like the story. Was this an acceptable update?

**Sazuka of the Force** - Thanks for the review, I'm happy that you thought it was cute, it was sort of what I was aiming for. Well, till next time, ja.


	5. Chapter 5 A silent promise

**Summary:** Fai's a world famous Music Artist who ends up touring with a shadow from his past all because of a contest. Is it possible to fall in love with someone whose face you've never seen?

**_Warnings_**: Yaoi/ Shonen ai. You don't like don't read I'm warning you from now. And if you don't know what that means then should you really be reading this? This story has nothing hard core but it's rated mostly for language, and some sexual situations.

**_Author's Note_**: O.o I really wasn't expecting such a high outcome, I was going to post on Wednesday but I was so motivated by the reviews that I decided to cut the wait in half. You guys are awesome, thank you so much!

**BY THE WAY STAY TUNED FOR THE CONTEST AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! **

**_Main Pairings_**: Kuro/Fai Syao/Saku and Ashura/Fai on the side

**_Disclaimer_**: I own nothing! Sadly Clamp wouldn't let me buy Kurogane or Fai with just 10 dollars...sigh...Oh, I also don't own the Song 'Say All I Need' by One Republic. However I do own the plot. It is a hundred percent **ORIGINAL!! **

**_Age_**:

Kurogane – 19

Fai – 21

Syaoran – 22

Sakura - 21

Thoughts '_blah_'

Speaking "blah"

Scene change

* * *

_Do you know where your heart is?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Or did you trade it for something  
Somewhere better just to have it?  
Do you know where your love is?  
Do you think that you lost it?  
You felt it so strong, but  
Nothing's turned out how you wanted_

* * *

It was the second to last day they had together. Syaoran and Fai had silently agreed not to mention it, but the fact of the matter was that their time with Kurogane was quickly counting down. The three of them had formed a weird but wonderful understanding of one and other.

The first week had been hell; Kurogane had no patience to deal with Fai. Fai was hell bent on torturing Kurogane, and Syaoran was running around like a chicken without a head trying to play mediator between the two.

The second week, some unseen force decided to intervene and made them come to terms with one and other. Kurogane learned a _little _patience, though he still had a lot of work to do when it came to reining in his temper. Fai learned to tease him only every _other _minute. And Syaoran learned to _breathe _while running back and forth

By the third week a sense of normalcy had fallen over the oddly paired men. Fai and Kurogane bickered during the day and snuck out by night. Syaoran allowed himself to interact with the two during their banters. Then he covered for them at night by making up lies to keep prying eyes away.

Now that the fourth week was coming to an end they couldn't bring themselves to think of the goodbye that would be occurring in just a little over 24 hours. It was a little strange actually. They meet so many new people each and every day that they eventually parted ways with. Yet none of them ever seemed to matter. In as little as a month they'd formed bonds that would probably never be broken or forgotten.

Fai stood on his...err..._their _penthouse balcony. New York had been the beginning, and it would be the ending of their tour. They were currently staying in the Ty Warner Penthouse located in the Four Seasons Hotel. Somehow the receptionist screwed up and stuck both Kurogane and Fai in his Penthouse. Not that he minded of course. It was a welcomed change in fact. Kurogane had become somewhat distant during the last week. Fai didn't push for a reason because he figured the man was possibly readying himself to return to his probably boring and relatively mundane lifestyle.

Fai looked out at central park and closed his eyes. What he wouldn't give to freeze time in its tracks and trap this happy carefree feeling welling up in his chest.

Tomorrow this would all end. Tomorrow he would return to Tokyo with Ashura and Kurogane will go home never to be seen again. He didn't want that! His heart was screaming at him to run from Ashura, but he silenced it and told it that he didn't have anyone else to return to.

Tomorrow...he would shed all his regretful tears tomorrow. And damn if his heart didn't ache...

_Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold_

_Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

* * *

Syaoran was waiting anxiously for his fiancé to make her appearance while keeping the company of his two slightly younger friends.

Ashura was throwing Fai his last promotion party that was meant to celebrate the success of his tour in just a few hours.

"Relax kid she'll be here soon," Kurogane said in an attempt to calm his friend's nerves. He had really taken a liking to the two brunettes though he would never admit it out loud. Sakura was meeting them in the lobby of the hotel; however she had yet to arrive.

"I'm sorry, it's just...she's never been late before." Syaoran attempted a smile but it came out looking too strained for either of the men's liking.

"Ah, but Syaoran-kun there's a first time for everything! No need to worry yet." Came Fai's reassuring voice, nevertheless his unease threatened to betray him.

Sakura showed up not a moment too soon and greeted her three male companions with hugs, and apologies which had no end in sight. She looked slightly frazzled but her smile never wavered.

"Sakura-chan what took ya so long? We were all worried about you!" Fai squeezed the poor unsuspecting girl in a bone crushing hug.

"I apologize but...but you see I was let go shortly before the party."

"Huh?" was Syaoran's intelligent response.

"_Let go,_ as in _fired_?" Kurogane questioned blunt as ever.

"I'm afraid so." She bowed her head in shame.

"**_WHAT?!_**_" Fai hollered _his smile no longer present.

"There must be some mistake...why!?" He attempted to calm himself by taking a deep breath.

"Not everything last forever... please try and understand, I need change, something new and exciting..." She looked away as she repeated the lines burnt into her memory.

"That's what Ashura-sama said to me." Sakura looked forward, her cheerful demeanor back in place.

"I'm not mad at him, its okay I understand. Maybe I just wasn't good enough."

Syaoran's hands cupped her face as he stared directly into her eyes. "_Never_ _ever_ say that again! You're more than enough, you're perfect! You shouldn't have to understand. It's not your fault that he values superficial things more than hard work and dedication." He reprimanded bitterly trying to calm down for the sake of the girl in front of him.

"It's okay to feel sad..." the whisper was calm and soothing as he kissed her lips softly and rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank you." She gazed lovingly into his eyes. Her hand gently clasped his in her own. She turned to face the other two only to realize that one of them was gone.

"Where did Fai-san go?" Syaoran didn't even notice him leave.

"He said something about straightening things out with Ashura. I'll...I'll go check on him." With that he left them in search of a certain loud mouth singer. He never was comfortable with PDA.

_Do you know what your fate is?  
And are you trying to shake it?  
You're doing your best and  
Your best look  
You're praying that you make it_

_Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold_

* * *

Kurogane found Fai in their room on the balcony after half an hour of fruitless searching.

"You okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just... a little out of it. There has to be a misunderstanding, Sakura-chan is an angel! There's just no way..." he trailed off letting his maternal instincts calm down.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure it's nothing that can't be fixed."

"Mmm, you're right Kuro-pii!" Fai's fake smile was in full bloom.

"You know we still have to get dressed..." A purely evil look crossed Fai's face as he rubbed his hands together. He didn't even give Kurogane a chance to question him as he eased his way into another cheerful act.

"I wanna dress Kuro-woof up!"

"HELL NO!" Fai ignored the loud protest and slowly inched his way forward. _'What in the seven hells?!...Wasn't he all depressed just now? He must have an on and off switch somewhere!' _

"W-what's with the look you creepy musician?" Damn his stuttering! And just like that the chase began.

Ten minutes...it had been ten minutes and their running around had led them right back to the accursed balcony where Fai had Kurogane trapped.

"Now, now Kuro-chuu this won't hurt a bit!" Fai lunged at him and Kurogane closed his eyes getting ready for the impact.

When he didn't feel a body collide with his he opened his eyes to see Fai pulling his hand away from the hood of his sweater.

He slowly reached up and fingered the small pair of roses that Fai clipped to the end of his hood. He didn't even _want_ to know where Fai produced _flowers_ of all things from.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN YOU PYCHO?"

"But it makes you look so _pretty_ Kuro-wanko! It reminded me of you and me. Don't you just love it?" Fai gushed.

Kurogane grabbed the clipped together roses and threw it at Fai who merely ducked and laughed.

"That wasn't very nice, Kuro-meanie. I bought that especially for you!" Fai looked at the paired red and white roses as it lay carelessly on the ground. Fai's pout was ignored as Kurogane resisted the urge to once again throttle the blonde.

"Well now it's my turn to get dressed! Do you think I should wear my all white outfit or maybe my blue and white one...no no no wait maybe the..." Fai rattled on but none of it was heard.

_Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

_I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

* * *

"Would it be too much to ask for you to grow a few more brain cells?"

"Yup, I'm too old for that Kuro-ruu! Why do yo..."

"STOP! Just stop it already!" Fai's eyes went wide at the man's outburst.

"How can you just stand there and act as if everything's all sunshine and daises?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fai was avoiding all eye contact.

"Oh don't pretend! I don't need you to tell me you're unhappy _because I know_. Aren't you sick of lying?"

"And if I am, what are you going to do about it? Tell me, what on earth could _you,_ possibly do about it?" his voice was bitter and sarcastic. Kurogane was leaving and that was end of the argument. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"Che, you don't need _me _to do _anything_. You could fix your own damn problems if you'd stop running away long enough to actually see what the hell they were." Kurogane obviously wasn't going to sugar coat anything for him.

"Shut up, what would you know?! How can you possibly understand the way I feel?" He was visibly shaking as he curled his hands into fist.

What started out as innocent play quickly down spiraled into something ugly and out of control.

"You feel trapped...and this is your only way out..."

"...You aren't perfect Fai but it's what makes you human." He added as an after thought.

Fai's head snapped up at those words. Wide and disbelieving eyes searched frantically for a hint of a joke from the man. But then...since when did Kurogane joke?

"You're always running away hiding behind faces you think nobody can see through. If Ashura really cared, wouldn't it be him standing in front of you right now?"

Questions...why were there so many freaking questions? He didn't have answers to any of them.

"Y-You don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered out trying to regain his composure.

"Why don't you just leave if this isn't what you want?" he countered ignoring Fai's words completely.

"I can't loose Ashura he's all I have!" Fai cried out desperately in anger.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" Kurogane didn't scream or yell but his irritation was as clear as day. Even if you couldn't see his face, it was rolling off of him in waves.

"Get out..." he growled.

When Kurogane didn't move Fai grabbed the nearest thing and chucked it at his head.

"Just get the hell out!" The snow white fox went sailing over the edge as Kurogane barely dodged it.

_Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Better than you had it  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)_

* * *

_'No!'_ Fai realized to late what his hand wrapped around. He watched in horror as his precious wolf disappeared over the edge. A choked sob stuck in his throat as he reached for it. In a way it felt as if his world was pulled out from under his feet. The loss of his beautiful wolf signified the end. Everything... _everything _would be gone tomorrow and there wasn't anything to hold on to anymore. No small hope or even deluded fantasies remained.

Kurogane watched with sad eyes as his gift disappeared from view. Just like that everything was ending. Just like that all of the memories would have to be thrown away.

He watched him slowly drop his hand to his side. Fai's face was no longer a blank canvas, but as tormented emotions ran through his eyes Kurogane couldn't help but down cast his own. A sharp glint caught his eye as Fai leaned forward to regroup himself.

A_ necklace, _he realized was hanging from Fai's neck. And not just any necklace either. No, it was _his_ necklace. The handcrafted necklace which he made from a family heirloom dangled there innocently staring back at him.

Without realizing what he was doing, Kurogane moved towards Fai in a trance like manner. Fai stilled and watched with guarded inquiring eyes as the man extended his arm. What happened next neither was prepared for.

Kurogane wordless Kissed the dragon pendent, a silent promise echoed in their hearts...

'_It'll protect you till I find you again'. _

Fai's lips trembled violently, a single tear rolled down his cheek, and the man was gone before he could have uttered, "Kurogane..."

_I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

_I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

_Whenever the end is  
Do you think you can see it?  
Well, until you get there  
Go on, go ahead and scream it  
Just say it_

* * *

**A.N.** Gah don't kill me! Well it didn't happen the way you planned it but at least he knows, right... right? By the way those are **not** Kurogane's lyrics. It's just a mood setter that I thought fit the story. Well same rules apply, the next chapter is already typed and waiting to be posed. Lot's of reviews equal early posting. The more I get the faster the chapter goes up, sound good?

**CONTEST WINNER GETS A ONESHOT OF THEIR CHOICE!**

I decided to do this for my Naruto fic and then I was like, why not do it for the Tsubasa one as well? Since you guys seem to like my writing style this is a freebie. The first five people to answer this question correctly will have the right to a one-shot that I will personally write for them. It will be collaborated into a fiction all on its own. What does that mean? When I finish this fiction I will post another one with the five contest winners' prizes. Make sense? Good.

**In the Tsubasa anime what arc is not included in the manga? And what arc follows directly after that has a major impact on the group? **

There are a few rules for the one-shot though. Please read!

1) I will not write all out lemon-lime or smut. (Unless I feel really really really brave which isn't likely to happen anytime soon.)

2) Its going to stay a one-shot unless popular demand dictates otherwise.

3) I don't do crack-fics, or parody for that matter. I suck at those kinds of stuff, (my humor is lacking if you didn't realize that already.)

4) Only Pairings I will write: Kuro/Fai. You can request a crossover with any of the following shows...

Naruto, Getbackers, Fruits Basket, or (game) Kingdom Hearts.

5) I think that's about it. You can Request time, date, events, mood, outcomes, situations, anything you want. Get creative people! Or you could just leave it up to me and my muses to stew over. I've got tons of plot bunnies!

**Review Replies: **

**eldarsevenstar **– Wow I'm honored you feel that way! I was actually a little bit worried about the outcome for this fic. Not to many AU's come out decent. Thanks for the review

**Live.Love.Lie **– Aaww you're so sweet! Thank you for the awesome review ;) "Ashura is really annoying me. Honestly, if Kurogane doesn't beat him up at some point, I will D ha, jk." Lol I'll do you one better, promise...wink wink...just wait for the next chapter and you'll see what I mean.

**Xx-DarkStar **– Don't worry about it, you reviewed anyway didn't you? Did this chapter disappoint you or leave you in more suspense? Hehe I'm curious. Well thank you very much for the review. A small review is better than no review I always say.

**Jade **– "He's not really an old perv, is he?" God I hope not, lol, at least he isn't in this story. Aw you aren't slow at all! (Take it from someone who lives in that mode constantly -.-) And you're right Fai isn't one to forget important things. In the Anime Fai proves himself to be one of the more illusive and intelligent characters. And about Ashura I know how you feel. It's like one of my favorite characters Sasuke, people are constantly abusing his personality, (guilty of charge...but just a little bit.) Sometimes it gets on my nerves, but a good story is a good story and I learned to get over the little things. I feel I should warn you for the next chapter, his character does get abused a little. I just don't want you to get upset so I'm letting you know ahead of time so there aren't any nasty little surprises. Sorry in advance.

**Tsubasa-fan **– Thanks for the review. Don't worry it will all come together in the end, which isn't too far off actually.

**Liila **– Wow thank you, I'm glad I could brighten your day a little. You and I would get along very well, I have a tendency to burst into song to, hehehe. I'm happy to hear that my take on them is original. I try to avoid stealing ideas from other authors.

**Megumi014 **– You don't have poor English at all dear. It's funny that you should mention that scene, it's one of my favorites as well...grin...

**ANBUluuver91 **– Lol I'm glad you liked it. I've never actually written anything like that before. I was worried that it came out badly. And yay for spicy ramen! I love that stuff, chilly flavor is the best ;)

**Piecrust17 **– I'm so happy that you approve! I can't tell jokes to save my life so getting Fai to be humorous is tremendously hard on my part. Did this chapter go over well or was it to short?

**bantal empuk **– "My, if only my literature text in Junior High was as interesting as your story." Man I know exactly what you mean. I don't remember half the stuff they preached about but I remember it was boring as hell! Please don't get your hopes up with the picture. I can draw a little but I don't think it's all that great. But I'm so excited, I might be getting my Scanner next week! Yay! So let's cross our fingers and pray that nothing goes wrong, then we can get you your picture ;)

**windam2611 **– I hope that answered your question, and your in for a lot more surprises on that note. Thank you for the review by the way, it was very much appreciated.

**pinkbinder-chan **– PINKY-CHAN!! Hehehe I was looking forward to your review. I'm glad the 'drunk' scene came out okay. I've never been drunk but I've seen plenty of people intoxicated. I figured Fai would be a happy drunk and not a depressed one. I wasn't sure, if you recall in the anime he never got drunk, he only pretended. Aw I hope this chapter cheers you up then. (By the way whose leg are you giving me? Lmao)

**ChaosTearKitsune **– What's this... a new reviewer? Yay! Well C.T. Kitsune-chan you're certainly welcome ;) I'm so ecstatic that that you like this, it makes me motivated to write! Thank-you very much for the review

**Shini-666 **– Thanks a lot for the review, I agree with you whole heartedly. There aren't enough KuroFai fics out there.

**VoodooPriestess **– I hope that answered your question dear. Thank you for your lovely review, till next time ja!


	6. Chapter 6 Was it worth it in the end?

**Summary:** Fai's a world famous Music Artist who ends up touring with a shadow from his past all because of a contest. Is it possible to fall in love with someone whose face you've never seen?

**_Warnings_**: Yaoi/ Shonen ai. You don't like don't read I'm warning you from now. And if you don't know what that means then should you really be reading this? This story has nothing hard core but it's rated mostly for language, and some sexual situations.

**_Author's Note: _**I got my contest winners! Yay I'm so excited they all turned out to be very loyal reviews, and I can't _wait_ to hear what you guys can come up with! You can write it in a review, pm, or e-mail, I don't care how you get it to me, just make sure that you don't make me wait. I'll post your prize once this fic is done. One chapter a week since I still have classes, m'kay? And thank you to all my reviewers, I know it's a real pain in the ass to review but your efforts are treasured believe me. **THE SONG "LIE TO ME" BY 12 STONES CAN BE SEEN ON YOUTUBE!**

**Winners:**

**pinkbinder-chan **

**Piecrust17 **

**Xx-DarkStar **

**Liila **

**Jade **

**_Main Pairings_**: Kuro/Fai Syao/Saku and Ashura/Fai on the side

**_Disclaimer_**: I own nothing! Isn't that obvious by now?I also don't own the Song **'Lie to me'** by **12 stones**. However I do own the plot. It is a hundred percent ORIGINAL!!

**_Age_**:

Kurogane – 19

Fai – 21

Syaoran – 22

Sakura - 21

Thoughts '_blah_'

Speaking "blah"

Scene change

* * *

The small man before him looked at him with slight distain. It may have had something to do with his shady looking commoners street clothes in a high-class boutique, but he couldn't give a rat's ass less. He probably thought he was here to rob him or something.

"Two hours? Sir that's nearly impossible, I'm sorry but to tailor a suit in that amount of time is..."

"I'll double your pay but I need a suit as fast as you can get it to me." He tried to reason.

At the sound of Kurogane's offer his beady little eyes lit up. "Right this way, _sir,_" the man practically purred out.

Kurogane refused to get aggravated over the sight of what money could do to people. He really didn't have time for this. There were at least three men awaiting orders in the back room when they arrived.

"Alright first we need to find you a suit then we'll need to fit it to you. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Sorry but no, you can choose whatever you want." Kurogane had never bought a suit before so he honestly had no idea what to look for.

The tailor eyed the man before quickly conversing with his aids'. They nodded before disappearing back into his shop and reappearing with tuxes, vests, shirts and ties in hand.

"Here try these," he offered up the clothing.

Kurogane looked at it, and before he took it he began to remove his clothes. By the time his shirt was off the tailor stood dumbfounded.

"These will never do! You need something with more _finesse_..." The man said excitedly. He had never seen someone with a build quite like Kurogane's. Naturally when he saw the man he assumed him to be a rather large person. However that wasn't the case at all, perhaps he was a model? But he had been in the tailoring business almost all his life; he knew he had never seen his unique face plastered on any promotional ad, foreign or not.

He returned to the room with an entirely different suit, one that seemed to be out of Kurogane's price range. Now he was by no means poor but he just didn't feel the need to purchase an over priced suit that he would probably never wear again in his lifetime. Almost sensing the man's hesitation the tailor voiced his concerns.

"Is it not to your liking?"

"No, well you see, it's only for a one time event," he attempted to explain.

"Ah I see, mmm...would you be willing to do me a favor? You know...a trade for a trade?"

Kurogane was curious to say the least.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I have a friend who happens to be an aspiring fashion designer. I would like you to meet with her to see if you're model material."

Kurogane was speechless. That seemed to be occurring a lot lately, he vaguely noted. A model?...him? Who would've thought? He really needed a suit if he was going to surprise Fai, and this was going nowhere fast.

"I leave for Japan tonight. How am I supposed to meet her and what will I get in return?"

"No matter, it can be arranged. Simply leave your contact information before you leave and the rest will be taken cared of. If she accepts you as a suitable model well than you can think of this suit as a small tribute to your success, free of charge." He said with a wink.

Either this man was feeling very generous or he was down right off his rocker. This just didn't happen in real life. You don't just walk into an upstanding boutique in New York and get offered a career opportunity and a free tux to boot. Kurogane was tempted to ask the man if he had forgotten his meds that morning.

"Fine but I make no promises. If I don't agree to her terms than your payment will be sent promptly after I return home."

The man seemed pleased. "Shall we get started?" he grinned.

* * *

Fai was staring at his reflection. He was decked out in an all white ensemble with accent colors of blue and turquoise decorating the elaborate borders. His White blazer was long enough to grace his knees and it was left unbuttoned to show off his all white shirt and vest. The Collar of his shirt matched the blue design on the cuff of his blazer and the turquoise gems embedded artfully around the hem of his vest did wonders for his eyes. His attire was finished off with white slacks and ankle boots with silver chains hung loosely about them.

He looked stunning but his minds eye saw none of it. His heart refused to settle down as excitement threatened to crawl its way out of him. There were only so many coincidences that could be written off before one had to accept that everything happened for a reason.

And Fai was tired of all the dancing around one another that Kurogane and he were so fond of. He needed answers, and he was going to get them tonight even if he had to force them out of somebody.

* * *

The party was in full swing when he arrived. Everyone was swarming around Fai to congratulate him on a job well done.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you could be here." Fortunately Fai thrived in the spotlight even if his mind wasn't there at all. His charm was unsurpassed and it was a known fact. He secretly glanced around the room once again in search of his... what the hell was he anyway? Kurogane had yet to show up and it was worrying Fai. But he couldn't really blame the man, after all he did kick him out. Fai bit the corner of his bottom lip and worried it between his teeth.

An arm wrapped itself around Fai's waist to his surprise. "Ladies and gentlemen if would please excuse us, I would like to steal my love away for only a moment." The voice was as suave as ever.

He pulled the smaller mans body towards the dance floor but Fai stood rooted to where he was. Then he turned in the opposite direction and walked away without a word.

Ashura hurried after him with long graceful steps and grabbed his wrist. "The media will have a field day with that little display you just put on there.'" His demeanor was calm and collected but the obvious fury was still there.

"Why did you fire Sakura? And I want the real reason." Fai opposed with instead, smiling pleasantly all the while.

"The truth? Very well then, if that is what you wish to know, I got bored of her. She was becoming rather _mundane_." He gesticulated with a wave of his hand.

"Mundane...and I suppose I am as well?" There he finally said it. His greatest fear was out in the open and it was time for the make or break point.

"You have no need to worry Fai. As long as you remain young and desirable, then you should have no problems." A finger trailed its way down the soft curve of his face.

So that was it? No sound of a shattering heart? No crying or begging? The man he loved just told him he only wanted him because he was wanted by others. He had become his trophy boyfriend after all. How strange was it that he felt relief instead or remorse? And in its place of pain he felt pure unadulterated anger.

"You know what..." Fai's smile was wicked and taunting.

**BAM! **

**"UP YOURS YOU SONUVABITCH!" **

The music stopped and everyone froze in place to take in the unexpected scene.

Fai punched Ashura so hard that the man lost his footing and stumbled back a few steps. He turned to leave once again but before he did he twisted his head to look down at the shell-shocked man.

"Don't think that you're the best thing out there, they're others who would do anything to be with me!" Ashura hissed in a nasally voice while cupping what was probably a broken nose.

"Really? By the way asshole, just incase _you_ haven't noticed, you aren't the only one with an obscenely large fan base you conceited jerk!"

_'Ha! Let the media have fun with **that** one.' _He thought rather proud of himself as the crowed awoke from their stupor to cheer for Fai. The man was on a rampage and like hell anyone was going to get in his way.

* * *

"You ready?" Syaoran was a bit anxious. After the stunt that Fai pulled he worried that the front page news tomorrow would be a picture of his best friend in cuffs being carted away to the slammer for assaulting a movie star.

Thankfully Ashura was too humiliated to do anything but leave. The party went on as if nothing happened, but half of the reporters who attended the event rushed off to take the headline news to their bosses.

Kurogane was dressed oddly. For the first time Syaoran didn't see the man with sweatpants, but a pair of expensive looking black slacks. He had to admit Kurogane sure didn't look like he had chunky legs in his pants. In fact, they looked rather muscular.

His red hoodie threw the whole outfit off though.

A heavy sigh escaped Kurogane's mouth as he faced the vanity. He peered into the mirror and glanced at his red eyes. He'd lost his contacts some time ago but that didn't really matter now. He slowly unzipped his hoodie and removed it.

Syaoran was as astonished as the tailor had been._ 'THAT'_ was Kurogane? Good _god._

His red orbs were grinning at Syaoran's reaction.

"Sure kid lets get this over with."

For two weeks they had been planning to surprise Fai. Kurogane's lyrics were suppose to be sung by the pop sensation, but after accidentally hearing Kurogane's voice the band members had convinced them both that it would' be a wicked idea for Kurogane to present the song _to _Fai.

It didn't help that Kurogane had written the song with Fai in mind. He tweaked the lyrics a bit a few hours ago, and now the words felt perfect. However, this whole ordeal was a disaster waiting to happen he feared. What if the crowd hated the song after he butcher...err...sung it?

"You'll do fine Kurogane-san." Syaoran gazed at the man with a gentle grin on his face completely oblivious to what occurred between the two a few hours ago.

"Let's hope so." He grunted in response.

* * *

Syaoran walked out on the stage that the D.J had just cleared away. The party was slowly coming to an end. In a few moments the occupants of the room would start to leave so he had to work fast.

"Everyone has enjoyed their time here I hope?" A loud chorus of yes's rang through the ballroom

"Before you leave we have a sort of last minute performance. Fai's new single 'Lie to me' hasn't been recorded yet, but we have a demo that we'd like you to hear."

Everyone gathered around in the stage in anticipation as they rooted for Fai.

"Unfortunately Fai won't be singing this number but we hope you enjoy it all the same!" Syaoran was nervous, and if the silence was anything to go by then he had all right to be.

The crowd slowly disappeared from around the stage leaving only a handful remaining as the rest continued to ready for their departure.

He knew this was going to happen. _'Oh well I tried.' _Words of comfort eased his mind as he spotted his fiancé smiling back at him.

"Please put your hands together for the songs original writer KUROGANE SUWA!" With that announcement a little more of the remaining few drifted away. They had seen the hooded figure at the other events and he didn't seem all that appealing. All that remained now were basically the news reporters who wanted an even more updated twist of events.

The band took their positions and waited for their cue. The special effects started, the lights dimmed and a light mist surrounded the stage.

A tall man walked out on stage, the now curious onlookers tried to get a glimpse of the man's face as he turned his back to them and removed his black blazer. He tossed it over to Syaoran and then slung the guitar strap over his shoulder.

His broad back was tense as he plucked a few chords to set the pitch to his liking.

"I know this may not be anything worth listening to, but it's for you...Fai."

The figure about-faced giving the slowly but surely growing crowd a full view of his countenance.

Kurogane opened his eyes and peered at the crowd noting the same general shocked reaction from everyone. Then some tactful person (a fangirl no doubt...) had the gall to yell out, "HOLY SHIT HE'S HOT!"

Some of them refused to believe that this was the same man who at one point refused to show his face. It just wasn't plausible.

Kurogane's eyes searched the crowd until red clashed with blue. Fai was dumfounded and at a lost for words. But he was painfully aware of his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest. It felt as it were on the verge of breaking free from his ribcage.

Kurogane's well defined torso was clad in a pure white buttoned down shirt. His sleeves were shoved up to his elbow and his collar was flipped partially up. The first few buttons were undone and his opened bowtie lay carelessly around his neck, framing the hint of revealing smooth tan skin. A matching burgundy cummerbund was sitting snug on his lean waist. His black slacks hugged his sinewy legs comfortably which led to his leather boot clad feet.

Kurogane's sinfully beautiful red eyes were lined with a hint of kohl. He'd had to have made a deal with the devil to have them...they were too erotic looking.

But what really caught his eye were the paired red and white roses, sitting innocently in his breast pocket. Fai stared with wide eyes. At some point or the other Kurogane had gone back to retrieve his gift. The gesture was heart warming.

When he realized that Kurogane was addressing him, his mind threatened to go blank. What did he mean it was for him? Fai hadn't a chance to see the new lyrics yet. All he knew was that Syaoran and the producers were completely taken with it.

The words came unbidden as the beat slowly picked up.

_"A candle burns away  
The ashes full of lies  
I gave my soul to you  
You cut me from behind"_

The voice was deep and meaningful as it reverberated around the room captivating his rapidly growing audience. Fai's stomach dropped as he continued to listen to the words.

_"Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide  
You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies  
Cause who I am  
Is where you want to be..."_

He took a sharp breath before continuing.

_"Don't act like an angel  
You've fallen again  
You're no superhero  
I've found in the end_

_So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say good bye  
Well good bye  
Was it worth it in the end?" _

Fai listened as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. There was no way to stop them with the next set of words though.

_"You said you were there for me  
You wouldn't let me fall  
All the times I shared with you  
Were you even there at all?_

_Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide  
You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies  
Cause who I am  
Is where you want to be_

_Don't act like an angel  
You've fallen again  
You're no superhero  
I've found in the end_

_So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say good bye  
Well good bye  
Was it worth it in the end?" _

He didn't even notice as he made his way threw the ecstatic crowd, never once breaking eye contact.

_"Why'd you have to up and run away  
A million miles away  
I want to close my eyes and make believe  
That I never found you" _

_Just when I put my guard away  
It's the same old story  
You left me broken and betrayed  
It's the same old story"_

Oh how deep those words cut, it felt as if he couldn't breath.

_"Don't act like an angel  
You've fallen again  
You're no superhero  
I've found in the end_

_So lie to me once again  
And tell me everything will be alright  
Lie to me once again  
And ask yourself before we say good bye  
Well good bye  
Was it worth it in the end?_

_Lie to me once again  
It's the same old story  
Lie to me once again  
It's the same old story_

_Was it worth it in the end?" _

Kurogane saw when Fai finally reached the stage, but before words could be exchanged he was gone. Fai watched as the man exited the stage and he could have sworn this time around he really did hear his heart shatter.

* * *

Authors Note: Eep! Don't kill me! Sorry about that but I just had to use that song. It wasn't the original one I had planed on using but when I heard the words I was like "_Holy cow_..." and bam inspiration hit me. You could just feel Kurogane's frustration dripping out of the words. And I think it suited him a lot more than flowery love songs. Oh man I wish I could have seen your faces when Fai hit Ashura...it must've been priceless! (...hugs Ashura...poor baby I abuse you!) Oh well, hopefully we'll get another character to beat up on... we need a new bad guy in Tsubasa, Fei Wong Reed is just plain old ugly!

**Review replies**

**pinkbinder-chan **Pinky-chan your reviews are great as always! You won! Please tell me what you'd like me to write for you. Like I said you could write it in a review, pm, or e-mail. How's that sound? Oh man I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what you come up with...or you could just leave to me and my hair-brained schemes. I got a few good one's floating around up there...lol

**Piecrust17**** - **You won! Whoot! Lmao I'm so sorry about Fai but it was either him or Kurogane...and everyone knows Kurogane can do no wrong...did you ever realize that Kurogane is the only one who doesn't screw up royally? (...well except for Mokona but he doesn't count!) Well Fai got what's coming to him, god only knows what goes through that boys head:( I feel like crying for him...sigh... well did this chapter come out okay?

**Xx-DarkStar ****- **I'm so glad you like this fic! And I'm so glad you won! Yay!...grin...well what have you got for me? Get creative and don't be shy about request! I'm eagerly awaiting your ideas

**Liila**** - **Did you like the song? I loved the words and I felt they related to those two in more ways than one. How bout the song in this chapter? Well I'm happy to inform you that you guessed correctly even though you didn't name the arc. It was the Storm country arc:) You better not forget to give me the details of your very own custom made KuroFai fanfic! Hehehe I wanna get started already!

**windam2611**** - **Aww that's so sweet thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed your review :)

**Jade** – Oh thank god I'm not the only one! I hate what they did to the anime...Don't even get me started on Kurogane's animation! It's disgusting!(" in the manga Fay is a lot older than Kurogane") He is?...Looks franticly through manga...Where did you read that I wanna know! I kept looking for hints of their age but the only thing I found is when Yuuko told Fai, "Just remember, to the **kids** you aren't someone they can leave behind..." I really do wanna know how old they are... pouts...oh well on a brighter note You Won! I await your request with the utmost anticipation... I can't help but wonder what you'll come up with. Please get back to me soon :)

**Karush **– Really? I did a good job with the descriptions? (...grabs Karush-chan in a bear hug...) Thank you so much! Every author loves to hear that there creativity and effort paid off in the end. I hope this update was soon enough for you... ;)

**cattyfuzzy **– I'm so happy you like this story :) I'm glad you finally had the time to read it. I'm sorry about the lack of humor in this chapter, but fear not more is on its way. Hope this was an acceptable update!

**lucifer fallen** – Thank you very much for your review :) I hope I didn't disappoint you with this update, and that it kept you as entertained as the last ones did. Sorry about the grammatical mistakes, I don't have a beta and I absolutely abhor rereading my own work over and over again. It leaves me tired and frustrated beyond belief, well till next time ja.


	7. Chapter 7 You're Just Jealous!

**Summary:** Fai's a world famous Music Artist who ends up touring with a shadow from his past all because of a contest. Is it possible to fall in love with someone whose face you've never seen?

**_Warnings_**: Yaoi/ Shonen ai. You don't like don't read I'm warning you from now. And if you don't know what that means then should you really be reading this? This story has nothing hard core but it's rated mostly for language, and some sexual situations.

**_Author's Note_**: Sorry this is late but you know wha they say better late than never. I encourage all you contest winners to send me your topics cause I wanna get started with my next project. Midterms are right around the corner guys and School is only going to get more demanding of my time, so if worse come to worse you might have to wait for spring break.

**_Main Pairings_**: Kuro/Fai Syao/Saku and Ashura/Fai on the side

**_Disclaimer_**: I own nothing! yeesh How many times must I say it before you people get it?

**_Age_**:

Kurogane – 19

Fai – 21

Syaoran – 22

Sakura - 21

Thoughts '_blah_'

Speaking "blah"

Scene change

* * *

Fai was on the balcony again. He seemed to be spending a lot of time there recently. The party was over and his flight back to Japan would be leaving soon. Bitterly he rubbed at his misty eyes that threatened to overrun once again. Tears were over rated.

A presence suddenly appeared behind him and it took all Fai had not to crumble to the floor in despair.

Kurogane waited in baited breath as Fai fought his internal battle.

"First I have to breakup with my conceited boyfr...ex-boyfriend, who by the way caused quite a scene, and now this. I guess the jokes on me tonight...I suppose I deserved that." Fai's laughter was hollow. If Kurogane was surprised to hear the news of Ashura, he didn't show it. Instead Kurogane waited silently for the man to continue getting the feeling that he wasn't done talking just yet.

"I knew it was you." Fai finally settled on talking not realizing the impact of his statement.

"How long did...how?" Kurogane feebly asked not able to hide his shock.

"There were so many things that screamed it was you. When we first met I wasn't sure... your last name was different and you weren't anything like I'd hope you'd be." Silence fell between the two as Fai struggled for words.

**_Fai felt something nagging at his brain with that response. "Have we met before? What did you say your last name was?" His face took on an innocently curious expression. _**

**_"Suwa, and I don't see how we could have possible have met." _**

"When we went to the carnival, the more I began to suspect. You won me teddy bears, and even though you got hurt you never showed it."

**_"Why did you do that?" All traces of humor was gone and his voice devoid of emotion. _**

**_"You wanted the fox," was the only thing he could come up with. _**

"You never did like to show pain, always putting up a brave front." Fai smiled wistfully at the memories.

"Another thing that struck me funny was when I whistled you knew I never knew how. People can forget how to do things, so your explanation didn't fit at all. And I made it a habit not to do that sort of thing in front of _anyone_ ever since I left our little town." He continued.

**_"Your right I never knew how to whistle, how did you know that Kuro-sama?" _**

**_"Idiot, obviously if you can't whistle now you couldn't do it before!" _**

"You picked at the cotton candy even though you hated sweets." His small amusement was evident in his voice.

**_For once silence prevailed over the pair willingly as they stared at the star ridden sky. Night had fallen rather quickly it seemed. Suddenly the candy was shoved into Kurogane's face and he hesitantly took a small bite for the hell of it. He scrunched his nose a bit in distaste... it was just as sweet as he remembered. _**

"Everything you did, even if you pretended not to give a damn, was done for me. Even after all these years you'd give anything to keep me smiling, ne?"

**_"You can drag me out again if you'd like. I don't mind, not really." _**

**_"Honto ni?" Fai's eyes sparkled with merriment as he gripped Kurogane's shirt sleeve. _**

**_"Yeah, sure," he said awkwardly. _**

There was nothing for him to say. Fai knew, and he hadn't even realized he'd slip up so much. Kurogane wondered what must have been racing through the blondes mind when he realized just who he was.

"Even though so much of your old personality was shining through I still couldn't be sure. I haven't been drunk for years, so it wasn't hard to understand why the memories came back as slow as they did. Black and Red that's what I remember seeing that night."

**_"What pretty eye colors you have" Fai whispered before he drifted off into a restful slumber. _**

"Imagine my surprise when I found a black contact lens stuck to my neck the next morning. You were the only boy I've ever meet with red eyes in Nihon."

**_He glanced at his haggard appearance and winced inwardly. He stared at himself for a moment longer before his eyes widened in recognition. His hand flew towards his neck to finger the oddly colored spot softly, 'Well that was rather unexpected.' A beaming smile made its way on his face. _**

The pieces were falling into place like a puzzle fitting together.

"I wanted so many answers, but it was obvious you weren't ready to give them to me." He clutched the chain tightly within his grasp.

"When...when you kissed my pendant, I knew then that maybe you were finally ready. So please, I need to know why... I need to know why after 12 years you kept a silly promise that only a child would make. I need to know why you'd chase me so far after I broke your heart."

"Because I've never, nor will I ever break a promise." Fai wanted to scream, so that was it? All this because of his need to keep his honor?

"...And because the only reason I let you go that day, was 'cause I knew I couldn't hold you back from your dream. You would have regretted it, and so I let go. I never expected you to be so miserable. If I'd known, maybe I would've been selfish back then. Children are smarter than you give them credit for. They know without having to be told sometimes exactly how people work. You would've stayed if I'd only asked you too right? But I couldn't do that to you...I couldn't do that too you even now. I've done my part and now I guess this it's the end." His voice was soft and soothing yet regret laced every word like poison.

"Why?" God how Fai was starting to hate that redundant question that chased him all through his life like a plague.

"It's simple really, 'cause I love you." Kurogane shrugged nonchalantly.

The hand that grasped the chain was starting to turn white at the knuckles with the pressure being applied to it. Kurogane gently took Fai's hand in his own, only to place a tender and loving kiss to his palm. Another memory bombarded Fai's mind.

**_He placed the pack on his back before gently grasping the man's bleeding hand. _**

**_Kurogane watched as a tender small kiss was placed on the wound. Mixed feeling made it nearly impossible to decipher what they were. Fai said but one thing in response to Kurogane's confusion... "Thank you" _**

Fai closed his eyes to take in a deep breath, all of this was overwhelming him. Fai's eyes shot open as something soft and small was pushed into his unoccupied hand. He looked at it and his bottom lip started to tremble, so he bit down on it trying to control himself.

In his hand sat his precious white wolf, albeit a little dirtier than usual. _'No matter what it is, how small the gesture, he works so hard to keep me happy. What in gods name did I do to deserve him?'_

There wasn't a 19 year old man standing in front of him anymore, no it was an eight year old boy. And reflected in those pools of ruby was a 10 year old blonde on the verge of turning 11.

Fai was crying again. How many times had he shed tears over the boy in front of him? _'Too many...'_

"You really are an idiot Kuro-sama." Fai's watery smile was heartbreaking as he dropped the teddywolf to cup Kurogane's small chubby face.

"_I loved you but not in the way you needed to be loved_. I could never give you half of the things you deserved. But no matter how many times I told myself that, I wanted to be with you. So I was waiting for you to tell me to stay. To demand it like you did with everything else. But you never did, so I didn't look back. If I did, then I wouldn't have been able to leave.

Ashura had looked like everything I wanted but he was a nightmare. He never once looked at me like you did...like you would give me the moon if only I'd only ask for it. Since I met you when we were children... I've always liked you. But you never said anything, and when you finally said what I wanted to hear, it was too late. My foster parents had already sought me out a contract. And I kept thinking, _'what if'..._ but it was too late..." Fai kissed him chastely on his lips.

"I love you." He whispered against Kurogane's lips, not quite kissing, but just resting on top his lips. Kurogane could taste the salty tears on the blonde's lips.

The second time they kissed Kurogane stole his breath away. The reality of the kiss was made all the more clear when Fai moaned to show his appreciation. Kurogane allowed himself to drown in the unfamiliar intimacy of the act. His arms slid around Fai's waist to pull him closer while Fai's fingers threaded though his soft but thick spikes. He gently lapped at Fai's bottom lip silently asking for entrance and Fai was more than willing to oblige. He explored Fai's mouth until there was nowhere left untouched. Fai pulled away taking Kurogane's bottom lip between his own sucking on it softly.

"I love you." Kurogane echoed firmly, conviction etched in his voice.

Fai was devouring his mouth in a heartbeat. He picked Fai up and started to make his way back into their room. Fai grinned and wrapped his legs around Kurogane's waist. He sucked and bit on the soft flesh of Kurogane's earlobe. A large hand pulled his jacket off and began working on his vest. They had a lot of lost time to make up for after all, so why not get started now?

Kurogane smirked into the kiss as Fai hurriedly undid his belt. Who the hell ever said they had to take things slow anyhow?

* * *

"Kuro-pyon! Hurry up or Kaa-san is gonna yell at us!"

"Shut-up you moron or I'll drop you!" He hollered right back.

They were passing through the market place because their Kaa-san needed vegetables.

Fai was merrily swinging his legs back and forth as Kurogane carted him around on his back. Not like he had a choice, the little leach had a thing for hanging off him. Besides, after so many years of craving contact with the blonde, this was the just reward for his patience.

Without warning Fai shoved a spoon of Vanilla ice-cream in Kurogane's mouth. If his growl was anything to go by he was probably thinking up ways to painfully torture his blonde imbecilic lover.

Fai sighed dreamily as he draped himself over Kurogane's back.

"Kuro-rin isn't he handsome?" came the airy question. Kurogane stilled, _'not again! Who the hell is it his tim...' _his anger faded away as he stared dumbfounded at the poster (1)Fai was making goo-goo eyes at.

"I don't see anything special about him at all. I don't see why you're so obsessed over him," he huffed in a playfully annoyed tone.

"Your just jealous Kuro-pipi!" Fai laughed going back to demolishing his ice-cream.

"Of **what** you moron?!"

"Language mister potty mouth, and there is plenty to be jealous of. He sings _and _models..."

_"...he terrible at it!..." _

_"...and look how tall he is..." _

_"...he's only 6'6!..." _

_"...and how dark and soft his hair is..." _

_"...it's messy looking..." _

_"...how flawless and tanned his skin looks..." _

_"...it can't possibly be natural..." _

_"...and how sensual his voice sounds..." _

Kurogane resisted the urge to grin as his boyfriend prattled on completely ignoring him.

"You're insane! If he's so damn special, go cling to him instead!" Red eyes glared challengingly into smug blue.

"But I already am," Fai whispered biting the shell of his ear. It seemed the leech had a thing for his ear as well.

He grinned as he surveyed the poster once more. That crazy old tailor convinced the fashion designer to fly all the way to Nihon just to meet him. Tomoyo was a very sweet girl but she had a few screws loose in the 'ole noggin.

She didn't even ask for a resume. When she spotted him, she got stars in her eyes and tried dressing him up like some doll!

Kurogane shuddered at that particular memory. He'd gotten pretty use to her fangirl-ish antics since then, but it still scared him a little sometimes. The girl had quickly become a part of his family he thought with a smile.

The poster had Kurogane sitting in a lounge chair with a bottle of Champaign chilling next to him. His hands were folded carelessly behind his head as he glanced though a single kohl rimmed, red eye at the passerby's. He was sporting the suit the old man had given him as a gift. The blazer was left open to show off the unbuttoned white shirt and bow tie that hung precariously around his neck. His muscled abs was barely visible, teasing the onlookers. In the right-hand corner of the ad was Tomoyo's brand name, Tsubasa. It didn't really surprise him that she had been the one to design the outfit, she was rather creative.

What did come as a shocker though, was how natural modeling seemed to come to him. Fai occasional joined him for a photo shoot when he had the time. He loved the suggestive positions that Tomoyo always seemed to put them in. Not that Kurogane minded all that much himself.

He was knocked out of his stupor when Fai shoved another spoon of the sugary substance in his mouth.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Fai grinned at him before stealing a kiss in the middle of the street. The people in the market place were used to such antics from the two men so they ignored them. Though the women were stealing glances at every chance they got.

"Let's go Kuro-woof!" Fai pointed his spoon in the general direction of their house where their parents awaited them.

"I'm not a dog." He grumbled subdued by Fai's arms that wrapped around his neck.

He buried his Face in Kurogane's neck and smiled. _A true genuine smile_. He seemed to be giving a lot of those lately.

His parents had welcomed him back with open arms. Of course there was a price to pay though. They got teased relentlessly about their relationship, but some sacrifices were worth it.

After the whole adventure in America the four friends decided that living together made a whole lot more sense than being separated. Kurogane invited them all to move in with him since he had more than enough room to spare at the Suwa complex.

To this day Kurogane could still remember introducing his parents to Sakura and Syaoran. His Kaa-san and Tou-san had immediately adopted them into their small family. They had insisted on the soon to be wed couple moving in, even though the kids thought it might be to troublesome for them. Well needless to say, he didn't think there was a single person in the entire country of Nihon who could say no to his father's infectious grin and his mother's beatific smile.

Sakura and Syaoran finally tied the knot only a few short months after the trip and now Sakura was moving back to Japan to stay close to her loved ones.

They were finally coming home from their honeymoon so Kurogane and Fai had to hurry home to prepare their rooms. And if memory served him well then their _other_ adopted sibling was coming to visit tonight as well. Tomoyo hadn't been with them long but not loving her was nearly impossible.

And of course their Kaa-san wanted to prepare a feast for her new daughter and son. Tou-san was suckered into helping cook while the boys were sent to fetch the groceries. And if they didn't hurry they were going to get yelled at.

Life was great, sure this wasn't the end, but it sure as hell was the perfect beginning.

Fai hopped off of Kurogane's back and shouted, "Tag you're it!" before he took off running. Kurogane ran after him for a while before he tackled him to the grass covered ground, not minding at all as the produce scattered. They were in _that _clearing again.

"Now you're it," he smirked.

"No fair you always catch me!" Fai whined.

"I wouldn't have to catch you if you didn't run away all the time." He grumbled back. The words were a double entendre and Fai knew it.

"Mm, but when you chase after me, it's when I know you care." Kurogane arched a delicate brow.

"Really now?"

"And when you hold me like this..." Fai demonstrated by wrapping his arms around his neck.

"...it's when I know I'm safe."

"Is that so?" Kurogane teased.

"Mmm, and when you kiss me like this..." Fai paused again to do just that. He pulled Kurogane's head down and gave him the most sweetest kiss they'd ever shared.

"...it's when I know I'm loved." He whispered into their kiss.

"I love you always and forever." Kurogane's vow was filled of so much conviction and truth that it made a single tear run down Fai's face.

"O-oi did I say something wrong, are you hurt?" Kurogane was in a panic as he tried to releases himself from Fai's grip to check for injuries.

"Silly Kuro-sama, he still can't tell the difference between when I'm happy and sad." Fai crushed Kurogane to chest and rested his head over his heart.

"But the tears..." he trailed of hesitantly. Fai just placed his long and elegant finger over his lips to silence him.

"Hear that?" Fai heart was beating furiously within the confines of his chest.

"You do that to me. You make my heart race even at the though of spending forever with you. 'Cause... I love you always and forever" Fai parroted. Kurogane kissed the spot right above his heart before taking in a deep breath and answering.

"You're an idiot! Save your tears for when you're sad and don't scare me like that!" Kurogane held a strong resemblance to a tomato and Fai couldn't resist the playful banter.

"Aww, Kuro-wanwan was scared?"

"Don't you dare start!"

"But my kuro-chan is so cute!"

"DAMNIT FAI I AM NOT CUTE!"

In an instant Fai was gone and when Kurogane looked up he saw his idiot running away laughing like a maniac with their groceries.

"I'm gonna tell Kaa-san we were late all because of you!"

"Don't you even dare! You started it! GET BACK HERE YOU PHYCO!"

He was chasing him again but it was okay this time because Fai always ran back when he got to far ahead.

But he'd be damned before he let Fai get to their Okasan first! She'd sooner feed him sugar for dinner than believe him over Fai! With that thought in mind he ran faster and harder than he'd ever remembered running before.

Just like he predicted Fai was up ahead waiting for him.

_'Wait a minute!' _"Where are the groceries?"

"They're inside silly! Kuro-muu carry me inside my feet hurt!"

_'Inside? OH SHIT!' _

Fai jumped on his back again but he was too busy listening to his death knell's to care.

"Welcome home _Kurogane_," that was the voice of the reaper. And he was wearing his mothers face just to fool him.

Sometime he really _really_ wanted to beat some mercy into his air-headed blonde.

"Don't worry Kuro-chuu! I saved you!" Kurogane resisted the urge to breathe a sigh of relief. Fai kissed him on his temple before continuing to smile.

"Yes he told me not to feed you all the desert until _after_ dinner!" Her smirk could put Kurogane's to shame any day.

_'Must not kill...' _

_'Must not kill...' _

_'Must not...Oh to hell with this!' _

"YOU BASTARD!" And the chase around the house began. Sadly Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo had no idea what was going on when they arrived home. But they figured it was best to leave the boys to their own devices, they could greet them properly when Fai decided to let Kurogane catch him. From the looks of things, that wouldn't be for another few hours. Especially if Fai kept stealing kisses and running away like that from him.

Owari

* * *

1) It's an already existing picture. If you want to see it than e-mail me and I'll send you the link. : )

Wah I feel like crying the story is finally over! I bet you all though that Fai had a hickie when he looked in the mirror! Hehehe I feel so clever! Aw it's been fun though, I enjoyed writing this and you guys have been an awesome audience. Thank you very much for actually taking the time to read, and occasionally reply, to this.

**Review Replies: **

**cattyfuzzy - **Thanks for reviewing hun it means a lot to me. I've been swamped with work and I figured if I didn't get this up tonight then there probably wouldn't be an update anytime soon. The song I used was 'Lie to me' by 12 stones, you can look it up on youtube. The singers voice I think fits with Kurogane's appearance. Sorry I haven't gotten back to your letter yet, I'll try to as soon as this weekend.

**Xx-DarkStar **– Hehe I won't disappoint you! (At least I hope not) Thanks for the review! I'm off to get started on your prize, I hope you like it.

**AngelicFayth - **O.O you were at work and you reviewed?! You have no idea how honored that makes m feel. Thank you so much...I'm smiling so much my cheeks hurt lol. I figured that I really don't like a defenseless Fai since the cannon one can kick some major ass. Plus I think Kurogane would probably do a lot more than whack him one if you know what I mean :grin: Anywho I hope the wait was worth it for the chapter.

**Live.Love.Lie **– I love your reviews ;) Thanks, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. And did you listen to the song on youtube? When I heard it I was screaming to myself that I just found the perfect song. It wasn't what I originally planned to put but it sounded like I based my entire fic around that song.

**Terrific Tina – **Sorry about that dear, I hope you didn't wait to long for this update:)

**pinkbinder-chan **– Hiya pinky-chan! As always I was lookin for your review ;) I'm very glad to hear that the story was a success. Of course I wouldn't end it there! (It leaves much to be desired, I'd probably have a pack of angry fangirls hunting for my blood) Did you come up with a topic yet? I wanna try to get at least a few chapters out before I'm forced to forfeit the fictions for a while. School just got a whole lot harder, within the next two weeks I'm expected to know all 206 bones, location, spelling and functions included. And that's just one class. T-T god have mercy I have the attention span of a Nat!... As for my beta I'm going to try to add you this weekend but I apologize in advance for the chapters. I have this nasty habit of posting before I send the chapter to my betta but I will try my hardest to remember to send it to you!

**Piecrust17 **– Thank you for the review as always dear! I'm oh so happy that you liked my last chapter. I think it was my favorite one to. I love the idea of Fai being sweet but tough maybe my next fic will have a badass Fai portrayed as a character. I dunno yet. Hey have you come up with an idea yet? I'd like to get started before school gets in the way if you know what I mean...sorry this update took so long like I said before school got in the way : )

**eldarsevenstar **– O.o For the first time in a long time I was actually speechless while reading something. Normally I get all excited reading a review but something in yours just mellowed me out. It's not a bad thing I just remembered the feeling you described. It's been a long time since anything's brought tears to my eyes, and the fact that my writing has done that for another reader leaves me speechless. It makes me feel so accomplished... like all the hours I put into this was all for that one review. Believe me when I say, you made my day and so much more... thank you. I apologize, I couldn't get this chapter up fast enough, school was hell with all the classes administering test at the same time. Sorry, oh and before I forget I want to share a song with you that brought tears to my eyes just by hearing the words. The song was used in a fanfiction for an Anime called Yu Yu Hakusho. The character it was used for was Hiei, if you knew his background story... it was so sweet and heartbreaking. He was thrown away as a baby and separated from his twin sister. He has to fight for his life, and when he finally finds her, he refuses to tell her the truth because thinks she's to good for him. The song is 'Best I am' by Flaw.

**Jade **– Haha oh my god I wasn't expecting anyone to guess the designer was Tomoyo! You my friend are totally awesome! I was reading the scanlations but now you've got me wondering what else they've screwed up :pouts: damnit if only I knew the language...if they offered that class in my college I'd take it in a heart beat! For your idea does any time period in any country count? I would like to start planning my next fic before midterms settle in 'cause classes are only going to get harder afterwards. Well I happily await your reply

**Liila **– I'm so glad you approve of my taste in music! Lol I was afraid that no one would like my choice in music since my taste is all over the place. I love all types of music. O.o you guessed Tomoyo too? Wow I guess I wasn't as crafty as I hoped I was hehe. Congratulation on your correct assumption! Well, please let me know asap what your idea is. I at least want to know how much work I have cut out for me. : )

**shakeitoffanddance ****– **Sorry this update took so long! I hope you enjoyed reading my fic! Thank you ; )


	8. Author's Note

A.N Sorry guys this isn't an update. This is just to let you all know that the next fic has already been posted. It's titled **"****Tales****". ** If you check it out please review and let me know what style, or story format, you like better. And I'm very sorry about the delay. Mid terms are over but I decided to get started before finals rear their ugly head. Later, and I hope to here from you guys. :) 


End file.
